Attitude Adjustment
by inspiredandmotivated
Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude adjustment is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt Kurt/Santana/Quinn/Brittany friendship
1. Heartbroken

**Attitude Adjustment**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt.**

**A/N: Yay, this is my first story so please be nice :) I've been reading many Klaine stories in here so I've been taking inspiration from different stories and incorporating them here. I'm not going to completely copy the plots -just ideas to make this story my own :) The plot may or may not link to the original plot of glee so just keep that in mind.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Kurt, but it's over."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away without any other words. Tears welled in his eyes as he reminded himself that he was just about to tell Blaine that he loved him, when Blaine suddenly broke his heart. He had no idea that that was going to happen. Blaine showed no signs of unhappiness every time he was with him so the break-up completely took him by surprise. He was definitely heartbroken.

The pain in his heart was immense and he stood there, frozen and unable to move. He tried to blink away tears but it didn't stop them from streaming down his pale face. Slowly looking around him, he noticed that he was the only one there.

Blaine brought him to the park and Kurt was excited, until he found out the real reason that the dark-haired teen brought him there for. He now understood why Blaine had brought him there -it was quiet, peaceful and there was nobody around so that if Kurt ended up bawling his eyes out, there was nobody present to witness the break down.

In a way, Kurt was thankful that there was not a person around to see him cry but he needed a shoulder to cry on. He was halfway across Lima and Blaine had drove him there so he had no ride home. He didn't want to call his dad because he would see him crying, which would most likely stress him out more than he needs to be. He didn't want to call Carole or Finn either because it would probably end the same way.

In the end, he settled on calling Mercedes. Sure she would be concerned and ask him millions of questions, but it was better than endangering his father's life again. He could trust Mercedes. He knew that if he asked, she wouldn't tell Burt.

He was afraid of how his dad would react if he found out what had happened. Having suffered from a heart attack only a few months ago, Kurt aimed to make his father's life as stress-free as possible. However, when Burt found out about Kurt and Blaine's relationship, he over acted and gave him, Carole and Finn a scare. He became so angry that he almost fainted due to the stress. Luckily for him, Kurt and Carole had managed to get him his medication in time. If not, then he would currently be in the hospital with many machines, nurses and doctors surrounding him. Of course Blaine didn't care as much as the other three, but showed some love by helping Burt calm down.

Blaine. Kurt's brain went back to the guy who just broke his heart a few minutes prior. He really despised him. No, he can't despise him because he still loved him. Blaine was his first love and the break-up was only recent; there was no way he could forget his first love in just a few minutes. He would always be in his heart.

But Kurt couldn't bring himself to think about not having Blaine there beside him. They had been secretly meeting up the past year and only went public about six months ago. Kurt thought it was going to last. Obviously his prediction was mistaken.

Not everyone supported their relationship -some being homophobic, while others thinking that it was a match made in hell- but neither of the boys paid any attention to the negativity. Instead, they focused on the bright sides and ignored any obstacles that crossed their way.

With Blaine ruling McKinley and Kurt being at the bottom of the social ladder, everyone had doubted them and their relationship. If anyone observed them closely, they would know that the two are almost the complete opposite.

While they both had parents who supported their sexuality, have a rather rich background and shared a few other similarities, Kurt was considered as an innocent angel whilst Blaine holds the title for the most heartless bad boy to ever set foot in McKinley.

Of course Kurt still remained his innocent self whilst dating Blaine, but did lose one thing during their run -his virginity. Although they didn't flaunt their sex lives in front of people's faces, it became obvious that Kurt was no longer a virgin when he limped to his classes one day and winced every time something brushed against his ass. Blaine remained cold-hearted, resulting in people fearing and running away from him, but became more smug the same day Kurt entered the school without his virginity.

Kurt had no regrets when it came to losing his virginity. He may have been sore for the first few days, but it was worth it. The only thing that dampened his mood though, was remembering that he was no longer with Blaine. He was back to where he started. No boyfriend, alone and empty.

Nervously grabbing his iPhone from his left pocket, he dialled Mercedes' number and patiently waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

Kurt sighed in relief when he recognised his best friend's voice. "Mercy, can you pick me up please?" He sniffed involuntarily.

"Kurt, I'm busy right now. Ask someone else!" Mercedes shouted down the phone, making Kurt sob. He was in a fragile state and Mercedes shouting at him, certainly did not help one bit.

"Oh my goodness Kurt! Are you crying? Man up and just hang up the damn phone because I'm busy!" Mercedes uncharacteristically hissed before giggling at something that had happened on her surroundings. "I'm hanging up now. Bye."

Kurt stared at his iPhone with pure sadness in his eyes. Once he regained his composure, he scrolled down his contacts and tried to find anyone who would be willing to pick him up. But no one answered their phone. He continued to look through his contacts and found three other New Directions members, who he hadn't contacted as of yet.

He debated whether to call the remaining three members or not. Knowing Quinn, Santana and Brittany, they would probably be together so he chose to call Brittany's number. After only about two rings, Brittany answered her phone with much enthusiasm that made Kurt almost smile.

"Kurtie?"

"Brit, can you ask Santana to pick me up? I-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, he broke down; sobs became audible and more tears fell as he dropped down on to the bench behind him.

"Kurtie? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Brittany's voice shook, which made Kurt calm down slightly as it reminded him that there were still people who cared about him.

"Brittany, who's crying?" Kurt heard Santana ask curiously.

"It's my dolphin. He's crying." Brittany whimpered to Santana and Quinn, who just stared at her with concern in their eyes. Even though they wouldn't admit it, they had a soft spot for the fashionable male. As they were all in the Cheerios, they had been spending a lot of time with each other. Their acquaintance had slowly blossomed into a wonderful friendship, which was why they cared deeply for Kurt.

"Ask him where he is Brittany. We'll go and pick him up." Quinn said firmly. She was angry. Whatever, or whoever, made Kurt cry will definitely die a painful death.

"Kurtie, where are you?"

"I'm at the park near the shopping mall here in Lima," Kurt sobbed brokenly on the phone, which broke the three cheerleaders' heart break for their friend. "Please hurry."

"We're coming now, Kurtie. Don't be sad. You're gonna make me cry." Brittany sniffed loudly as they all loaded on to Santana's car quickly.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm just really sad right now." Kurt whispered.

"That's okay. Why are you crying though? You shouldn't be crying." Brittany frowned.

"It's- it's nothing. I don't want to involve you guys in my problems."

"Were on our way now, Kurt! Hang in there, and we expect an explanation when we get there." Quinn shouted out loudly so that Kurt could hear her.

"Thanks. I guess there's no use trying to avoid the subject, is there?" Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "I promise I'll explain when you get here. I- I just don't want to explain this over the phone. I'd prefer to do it in person, just in case I start crying uncontrollably again..."

"Okay, Kurtie. We're here now. Sanny is just finding a parking space. We won't be long. I'll hang up the phone now." Brittany said with a small, sympathetic smile on her face as she hung up the phone.

After only a minute or so, the three cheerleaders ran to the park trying to find the broken Kurt that phoned them. They saw him sat on a bench with fresh tears pouring out of his eyes. Brittany ran up to him and hugged him tightly with the other two trailing behind her.

"Kurt," Santana started slowly. Even though she may be a bitch, she still had a heart. "What happened? Is it Blaine? I swear, that fucking asshole needs to get a beating from me!"

Once he heard Blaine's name, he broke down once again, letting out more fresh tears. This alone was enough to inform the cheerleaders that Blaine was, in fact, the guy behind Kurt's tears.

"Kurt, what happened? We promise not to tell anybody. We can't help you, if we don't know what's wrong." Quinn said softly as she walked up to Kurt and held his hand.

"He- he- he just broke up with me. He didn't even give a reason! He just walked off!" Kurt cried. "The worst thing is, instead of hating him, I still love him. Why am I so stupid!"

"Kurt, listen to me. You are not stupid. If anything, Blaine is the one who is stupid for breaking up with you. You're one of the best people I've ever met. You are so nice, you are fashionable and you are a great friend. Just because Blaine doesn't appreciate your love, it doesn't mean that everyone is the same. I can think of many people who would have loved to be in his place. You may not know this, but you are popular with the boys in school. Even though you are gay and they may seem homophobic, it doesn't mean that they don't fantasise about you. I should know. I overheard a group of boys talking about you. But who can blame them? If I was a boy, I would've fucked you by now." Santana winked at him and the other two cheerleaders nodded eagerly.

"Thanks guys. I feel much better now!" Kurt smiled but then frowned again. "I just wished Mercedes had done the same as you guys. She just shouted at me when I called her earlier."

The cheerleaders' eyes narrowed and clenched their fists as they began to think about why Mercedes rejected her friend's -scratch that, _best friend's_- help, especially when he needed it the most. She definitely did not deserve Kurt's attention at all.

Santana suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt tiredly asked.

"What about getting revenge?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to get revenge? Blaine, Mercedes and the rest of the school have been on your back lately, haven't they?" Santana asked and continued when Kurt nodded. "I've had this idea for a while.. What if us four formed an alliance? That way, no one should even think of tearing us down because they will have to go through the other three first, before reaching their target. We've all been under pressure recently. With Quinn's pregnancy, your sexuality, Brittany's so-called stupidity and my bitchiness, they've got something to insult us about. But if we get together, they can think all they want, but we would have each other's backs no matter what. We will take Anderson's title as ruler of McKinley and make other people suffer -obviously not the innocent ones, I'm not that heartless- just the people who have made us feel bad about ourselves at one point."

Kurt, Quinn and Brittany stared at her for a few minutes, making Santana look around awkwardly to avoid their stares.

"I'll do it." Quinn was the first to answer. Ever since her pregnancy, everyone around her became cold and the exception of New Directions, she had lost all her friends, as well as the respect of most of the student body. She wanted to redeem herself and the best way to do that was through seeking revenge.

"I wanna do it!" Brittany squealed happily. She was sick and tired of people calling her stupid. She may not be the brightest, but that didn't mean that she was completely thick. People may laugh at her when she brags about her place in the more advanced classes, but she didn't care. She didn't need their opinion. She only cared about her friends' and family's opinions.

"I don't know.." Kurt bit his lip, unsure with his decision. He didn't want to upset the people who had stuck by his side through his problems but he wanted to do it. Purely for showing his capability in becoming his own person and seeking revenge to those who had wronged him in the past.

"We'll give you time to think about it. But just warning you right now: if you choose to go through with this, we will make you change your whole personality. Not so much the kindness to the innocent, but becoming a bitch and becoming more assertive about things. For now, we'll give you time to think but we expect an answer by tomorrow afternoon. I plan to put my plan into action on Monday." Santana said with no hint of bitchiness or rudeness whatsoever. "Now come on, we're going to freeze out here."

During the ride back to his house, Kurt thought deeply about Santana's offer. Not only will it stop the bullying occurring, he will also be able to become a new person and he had been thinking about an attitude change for some time now.

Maybe it will be a good thing.

Maybe it will earn him a lot more respect.

Maybe he can finally stop worrying about getting shoved into lockers or getting slushies thrown at his face.

Maybe, just maybe, it's a chance make Blaine want him again.

* * *

**A/N: Got through the first chapter, YES! :)))**

**Reviews are appreciated, so are follows and favourites ;)**

**Please be nice with the reviews though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Friendship and Surprises

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 2**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited this story and/or me! Really appreciate it! I honestly didn't think that I'd get that many, seeing as I'm new to fanfiction and still an amateur but thank you! :D**

**Anyway, just a heads up, there's not going to be any Blaine in this chapter because I want it to focus more on Kurt and his decision. Also, Santana will appear OOC in this story.. And so will the others.**

**This chapter is sort of a build-up so it may not be that interesting. I just wanted to write it as a way to show more of their friendship and a teaser to the upcoming events. After this, I plan to put one more chapter before putting up a chapter that introduces them as an alliance.**

* * *

The next day came quicker than Kurt had originally hoped for. He couldn't sleep the night prior as he was up half the night pondering about the advantages and disadvantages of joining Santana's soon-to-be-formed clique. The main advantage that he could think of, was earning the respect (or probably fear) of the student body but this alone, comes with the main disadvantage -the student body would most likely try to bring him down even more than before. No one liked a queen, or king, bee.

But then he remembered what Santana had said the night before: "_No one should even think of tearing us down because they will have to go through the other three first, before reaching their target._"

Santana's words replayed in his head repeatedly. Santana was probably one of the most feared people in McKinley. She had a record of causing cat fights, sending various people to hospital and just being an overall nasty bitch. People in McKinley would try to avoid her, fearing that they would end up becoming one of Santana's poor targets.

That was what he loved most about Santana. She may be a bitch, but it works well and she makes it work well. No one would dare insult her face-to-face. Yet, she was still a good friend to those she actually likes. People do fear her, but sometimes she puts it to good causes. Like when innocent people are bullied, she would confront the bullies about it and threaten them until they stop their cruel treatments. She had a heart.

Quinn also had a heart. In a way, her and Santana are very much alike. They both come across as headstrong bitches, who are insistent on running the school, but if one got to know them, they would agree that they are both kind and loving. Of course they wouldn't come right out and announce it to the students though. That would take a huge toll on their reputations that took them a while to build up.

After and during the baby era, Quinn was let down by many people, which led her to taking matters into her own hands. She put up walls, developing a bitchy personality along the way. Those walls were incredibly strong and only those who she trusts very much, can enter her personal bubble without having to go through the walls. Kurt was lucky enough to be one of those very few people.

Brittany, the last of the girls who would be joining Santana's clique, was probably the most sweetest person anyone will ever come across. She was not stupid, like how many people assumed. She was rather smart. If anything, she was just a tad slow on picking things up and had a... very creative imagination. He loved her nonetheless. And she was a good kisser; he definitely understood the hype about her skills as a kisser.

He did not understand why she got so much hate. Despite her 'stupid' persona, she was friendly and got along with almost everyone. She doesn't have the same personality or bitchiness as Santana and Quinn, and she has yet to be involved in any major scandals in McKinley. Her dwelling on making out with different people not included.

Kurt sat up from bed and rubbed his eyes, before looking at the digital clock on his bedside table. 7:30. He didn't bother worrying about school because surely one absence wouldn't affect his grades dramatically. Besides, his attendance was perfect. He may have been late to class around one, two, six times, but with his explanation, the teachers seemed to understand and doesn't mark him late. He just wanted to spend the day at home, alone, to think about Santana's offer.

He walked upstairs in only his skimpy pyjamas: tight pyjama top with short pyjama shorts, which showed off his long legs. Knowing that his dad and Carole had gone off to work and Finn had probably gone to pick up Rachel, he didn't worry about anyone seeing him and his sleepwear. They've all seen him like that before anyway. Carole had gushed about how it looked sexy on him, Finn's eyes just widened and gave him a hesitant thumbs up while his dad scolded him for wearing something so short. But hey, if he was going to be called feminine anyway, he may as well show off his feminine side by wearing women's clothing.

Slowly making his way to the kitchen, he noticed that the TV was turned on. He scrunched his nose up as he walked to the living room. He was surprised when he saw Santana sat there with her feet up on the table. She turned to him and smirked at his choice of outfit.

"Hummel!" Santana whistled loudly while Kurt glared at her, his cheeks red. "Why have you been hiding them? You look hot!"

"Santana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" Kurt asked, his cheeks still red from blushing.

"Shouldn't you?" Santana bit back, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"No, I decided to take a day off today. My lessons today are rather boring and easy, and I needed time to think anyway," Kurt jumped onto the couch beside Santana and looked at her. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Hummel. Your dad let me in before he left, about ten minutes ago." Santana rolled her eyes. "I came here to pick you up, but you're obviously not going school today so I'll just stay and keep you company!"

"So you're just blowing off school like that?" Kurt tested Santana, who just scoffed and nodded. She didn't say anything else and Kurt knew that she was not going to follow his orders any time soon so he just gave up. He wants to say that he hated stubborn people but that would be hypocritical of him as he was also a stubborn person.

After a few minutes of awkward, yet unusually comfortable, silence, Santana spoke up. "Have you got an answer yet? You know, about my offer to form a clique, or alliance, or whatever you want to call it."

Kurt slowly nodded. "I have an answer, but I'm still quite hesitant to say it. I mean, it will be fun and all, but won't that make us, like, everyone's target?"

Santana thought long and hard about Kurt's concern. He did have a point. But then again, there's four of them. Not only one or two, but four. "I can see where you're coming from but we shouldn't just focus on the negatives that it may or may not bring. We should look at the bright side of this idea. Plus, like I said last night, they will have to get through the first three first before reaching their target. And trust me, I know that none of us are willing to go down that easy. We have your back, Kurt. Just trust us on this. Think about it. We'll rule the school. Take the title from Anderson. That's your revenge. Then for Mercedes, we can make her feel bad about what she did to you. I know that look on your face. I know she's your -and I use this term _very loosely_- best friend and all, but the way she acted last night shows that her friendship with you is very limited. We'll try our best not to make you feel that way. Come on, Kurt!"

Kurt gulped. Santana _begged_. She begged for him to join her alliance. That is not something Santana Lopez did. His mind then drifted back to what the cheerleader had just said to him. She had a point. As for Mercedes, he felt that his friendship with her lately had been strained and her shouting at him, just put the icing on top. She didn't want to be his friend anymore. But three other people did. And who was he to reject their request to rule the school side by side?

"I'll- I'll do it." Kurt finally decided. Santana immediately jumped and hugged him tightly. She grabbed her phone and texted Quinn and Brittany about the marvellous update, and within seconds, both girls replied with much enthusiasm.

"I did warn you yesterday that you will have to change various things. But let's add your appearance to that. We'll need to get you more skimpy clothing to show off your assets. Then, all the closeted people -gay, bisexual or just Kurt-sexual- will be forced to act on their fantasies." Santana winked slyly at Kurt who just blushed and looked away.

"Well. Since we're not going to school today anyway, how about getting started on that today? It's Friday anyway, so we can start our run on Monday, like you said last night?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's a good thing I brought my purse in today. Are you gonna get changed or just stay in that delicious outfit of yours?" Santana responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"This is my pyjamas! Of course I'm gonna get changed. If we're going shopping, I need to look fabulous." Kurt started, winking at her as he continued. "I'll let you in on a little secret. That's how I get my discounts in clothing. Let's just say I've got a few admirers who work at the designer shops."

Santana whistled. "Hummel, I didn't know you had it in you! Any of them admirers get in your pants yet?"

"No, Santana, I'm not that crude. Although, I wouldn't mind if they did. Some of them are hot!" Kurt pretended to faint as he said this, making Santana burst out laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed. Feel free to watch whatever you want."

Before Santana could reply, Kurt had already walked to the basement and started getting changed. He made sure to lock the door, just in case the Latina chose to barge in and watch him get dressed instead.

He walked to his walk-in closet and surveyed the different clothes which were either hanging up, or are folded neatly in piles. In the end, he opted for white skinny jeans that showed off his ass and long legs quite well, light blue button-up long-sleeved shirt and a black trench coat that ended just above the knees. He paired the ensemble with a pair of white boots and his favourite leather bag. He walked to his mirror and began his moisturising routine, before styling his newly-dyed light brown hair like how it's usually styled. He put a thin coat of mascara on and adjusted his hair once again, and started to make his way to Santana.

"Damn, Kurt. I can see why you have admirers at these designer shops. Your outfit basically screams 'rich bitch' with a side of sexy. Are we ready to leave?" Santana questioned as she slid on her coat.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just leave my dad a message so he knows that I'm not in school today and that I'm just out shopping. He shouldn't mind too much. He's the one telling me to have a day off anyway." Kurt sighed. " I have the best dad ever."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, there's meant to be a sale going on right now so I wanna get there before all the good stuff goes." Santana paused. "I'm helping you pick out your outfit."

"No, no, no. If I do that, my wardrobe will be filled with short shorts, skirts and other slutty clothing." Kurt shook his head, even though he wasn't completely against the idea.

"Calm down. I'm only going to let you try on a couple and if you like them, just buy them. I'm not gonna force you to buy them!"

"Whatever, come on."

* * *

They got there after twenty minutes of driving and singing. The two teens sighed in relief as they saw that the parking lot only consisted of a few cars. This meant less people and more items to buy. The two came from a wealthy background, which gave them access to more money so money was never a problem for either of them.

"Ok, we're here now. Shall we?" Santana held her hand out for Kurt to reach, once they got out of the car.

"We shall!" Kurt exclaimed cheerfully before grabbing the Latina's hand and walking towards the entrance of the mall.

They spent almost all day there: shopping, eating, playing around and flirting. Kurt had managed to purchase two pairs of short shorts (thanks to Santana and her persuasive ways), a pair of black skinny jeans, a new bag, new shoes and a coat from Gucci, while Santana got some skirts, a bunch of tops and new heels, as well as make-up and a few accessories.

Santana had also learnt and witnessed Kurt's strategic flirting. Due to Kurt's compliments towards the guy at the counter, as well as a kiss on the cheek to seal the deal, he was given a discount and was able to buy the Gucci coat for half price. Santana's eyes widened as she watched the exchange take place and was shocked at how Kurt seemed so confident and relaxed throughout the whole thing. It was so different from the innocent and naive Kurt that roamed the school.

On the way back to Kurt's house, they discussed the plan in more depth and decided that they needed more time to think about it. They also needed Quinn and Brittany there with them so that they can freely agree or disagree with how they think the attack should work.

In the end, they decided that they should have a sleepover during the weekend to finalise their actions, so that it will be smooth-running on Monday, when the plan would be put into action. Santana and Kurt figured that Kurt's house would be the best place to hold the sleepover as his room was huge and also soundproof. That way, no one can walk in on them or listen in on their plans.

Having lived with Finn for a while now, Kurt knew that every Saturday night -the same night as their sleepover- he would have the New Direction guys, excluding Blaine, over so they would have to be careful with how they plan things. They wouldn't want anyone finding out about the alliance before it actually happened.

That would ruin the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is now complete!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed this story!**

**Please do the same if you haven't already ;) hahaha na, it's up to you :)**

**I know the characters are OOC and all but it's how I want the story to be. The plot will also incorporate bits from the show, but at different stages. So it will all be mixed up. But it's technically AU because half of the things I'm going to write about here will not be part of the original plot. Also, no hate on how I'm making Kurt in this story. I don't know, I just wanted to make him so that he's slightly different from other stories. So I will be making him more feminine and slutty on this story. Don't like it, don't read :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and thanks again!**


	3. Weekend Planning: The Sleepover Part 1

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 3**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt.**

**A/N: Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story. Really appreciate it! :) By the way, in this story, Kurt's room is still the basement. I just thought that it fit better with the way that I want this story to turn out. Also, in this story, Blaine is older than Kurt.**

* * *

Saturday nightapproached and Kurt had already begun to list down all the demands and questions he has towards the alliance and plan in general. One may think that he was being insecure and hesitant about his decision, but he was just simply getting as much information as he can gather to make sure that it will be foolproof.

He heard the loud thumps of footsteps above him, telling him that the New Direction boys were already present in the house. However, Kurt had already known ever since they stepped foot in the house. Within seconds, the house smelt of sweaty boys that nearly made Kurt want to puke is guts out. They may be his friends, but he would not even hesitate to declare his view on their disgusting smell.

But then, his world stopped. He could hear a familiar voice that he didn't think would be there with the other boys. He gasped. It was Blaine. The idiot who broke his heart by breaking up with him. The idiot who didn't even give a reason as to why the break-up was initiated. He was also the idiot who still managed to make Kurt feel butterflies when he was supposed to hate him.

"Frankenteen, why did I let you drag me into this?" Kurt heard Blaine's muffled question. Even though it was muffled, he could still hear the roughness of his voice, making it known that Blaine did not want to be there at all.

"Because you need to start spending time with us guys. You don't seem to have any friends outside of school and we wanted to invite you. You know, to become friends and all." Puck responded.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's statement and he could barely hear the cold laugh Blaine let out. Sighing once again at Blaine, he willed himself not to cry as he remembered being in Blaine's arms and making the older boy smile. It was one of them moments that he would never forget.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang loudly, making Kurt jump up and rush to the door to meet his new teammates. He was not entirely sure what to call them yet so he settled on 'teammates' because they'll be considered as a team anyway.

He ran to the door and was surprised when he saw the boys getting up from the sofa and making their way to the door. Included with the boys was Blaine, making him even more insecure than before.

"I'll get it. You guys can..." Kurt momentarily paused to think of the right words to say. "... go back to whatever you're doing."

The boys just shrugged and followed Kurt's orders, but Finn raised his eyebrows at Kurt, letting the smaller teen know that he was getting suspicious of his actions. Finn knew that Kurt never liked to answer the door without any supervision, just in case a slushy or a punch greeted him, so he was surprised that Kurt was insistent on opening the door by himself for once.

"HUMMEL! You better open this door or I'm going to fucking kick it down!" Santana suddenly shouted, startling Kurt, Finn and the boys in the house.

"I'm coming!" Kurt shouted back; the action startling the boys again because they had never heard the lithe boy shout like that before.

"Hurry the fuck up, my legs are slowly going to turn into ici-" Before Santana could finish, Kurt opened the door with a 'bitch-please' look on his face.

"What are you girls doing here?" Artie asked, appearing next to Kurt who turned to him and glared, causing the teen cower helplessly. His glare was usually an indication to tell others to back off, and Artie seemed more than happy to oblige.

"None of your business. We're here for a sleepover." Quinn answered for the three girls while faking a smile. The boys were about to open their mouths to ask a question but Quinn beat them to it before they could even get a sound out. "_Kurt's_ sleepover."

Finn turned to Kurt with a questioning look on his face. "Sleepover? You never told me anything about that. Does mum and Burt know about this?"

"I told Carole and dad about this before they left." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd care. And by the way, since Carole and dad are going to be away for the weekend, they left me in charge."

Finn frowned slightly. "I want to be in charge though. I'm older. And taller!"

Kurt scoffed. The two step-brothers seemed to have momentarily forgotten their guests. "That may be, but I'm more _mature_. In other words, whatever argument you decide to start, it will be invalid because they've already made their decision."

The boys seemed shocked at Kurt's attitude towards Finn, while the girls smirked knowingly. Santana pretended to wipe a fake tear of joy as she witnessed the two step-brothers exchange comments. Even though they weren't exactly rude and overly nasty, it was a start to Kurt's new confident and more bitchy attitude that they're planning on introducing on Monday. She could just imagine the looks on the students' faces as they roam the school. She couldn't wait.

"Fine." was Finn's only response before storming off to the living room in a very Rachel Berry manner. The boys -excluding Blaine- soon followed him after casting one more confused glance towards Kurt's direction. The said boy just gave them a glare, then lightly shivered when he saw Blaine staring at him blankly.

"Damn, Kurt. Who knew you could even do something like that? You just seem so innocent and angelic." Blaine smirked at him, stepping closer and closer until he was right in front of Kurt. "I like it."

Kurt gulped, which went unnoticed by Blaine but the girls noticed. "Whatever, A-Anderson. Move out of my way."

Kurt tried to go past Blaine but the shorter boy just blocked his path, causing the pale teen to crash into him. Kurt groaned and attempted to do it again, but the same thing happened and he was sent backwards. "Move out of the way, you selfish dickhead!"

"Now, now, Kurt. You shouldn't use language like that." Blaine stepped forward and leaned in to Kurt's ear. "It turns me on so much."

It was as if something had snapped in Kurt as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he slapped Blaine hard. "Don't you dare say that to me. You've lost every right to do what you're doing right now to me when you broke my heart and left me there to freeze to death. You make me sick!"

With that being said, Kurt barged past the stunned boy with the girls trailing behind him. Blaine stood on the same spot, his hand caressing his red cheek as he watched the girls and Kurt descend down the stairs to what he presumed was Kurt's room. Though he had no intention in following them, there was a voice in his head telling him to apologise to Kurt but he just completely ignored it. Instead, he stormed out of the house, shouting out a quick "I'll be back!" and dialling a familiar number on his contacts list. He pressed call and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A husky voice seductively answered.

"Where are you?" Blaine gruffly asked.

"At my house." The voice answered again and Blaine could practically hear the boy licking his lips.

"I'll be there in ten. I need a quick rough fuck to release some stress." Blaine announced before hanging up the phone, not even bothering to wait for the other boy's answer.

He turned once more to the house that he would be returning to after he has relieved his stress, once he got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Kurt shouted as soon as he entered his room. "He breaks up with me, he ignores me then suddenly tells me that I turn him on? Who does that?"

Quinn locked the door once they were all in and turned to Kurt, giving him a small smile. "I don't know about you, but I don't think he's over you."

Kurt scoffed. "He's not over me? How does that work? He's the one who broke up with me, not the other way round."

Quinn just shrugged and Brittany flashed him a big toothy grin. "Maybe he still loves you, Kurtie! Can I watch when you two make dolphin love?"

Santana and Quinn stifled their laughter while Kurt raised an eyebrow at the blonde cheerleader. "Brittany, honey, I don't think he loves me. That being said, 'making dolphin love' would most likely never happen again between us."

Brittany didn't answer. She just frowned sadly and laid on Kurt's bed with a pillow on her face. The action made Kurt sigh and do something he'd never think of doing. "But I promise I'll... I'll let you watch when I do 'make dolphin love' with someone else."

Brittany shot up from the bed and hugged Kurt. "Thanks, Kurtie! Thinking about it gets me all hot. Gay sex is totally hot. I've watched it before and it looks really... _hot_."

Quinn and Santana couldn't take it anymore, they bursted out laughing at Brittany's comment, causing the said girl to turn her head towards them and give them an innocent smile. Meanwhile, Kurt blushed furiously and tried to think of other things other than Brittany's words.

"Seriously, we have to get planning now." Santana announced as soon as she calmed down, and Kurt breathed out a raspy 'thank you' to the Latina.

"Why? We don't have much to plan and we've got all weekend. I've told my mum that I won't be coming home at alluntil tomorrow night, and she was fine with it." Quinn declared, looking uninterested as she examined her nails and played with her hair.

Santana thought for a moment. "You're right. Let's just have do the usual sleepover things tonight. But first, you Hummel, need to get changed into your cute little pyjamas again."

Kurt blushed but quickly obeyed and rushed into the bathroom to get changed. After about thirty minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, fresh from his shower and moisturising routine, dressed in a small t-shirt that ended just above his belly-button and another pair of high-waisted short pyjama shorts that ended just above mid-thigh.

The girls gawked at his appearance. They knew that Kurt was slim and all, but they didn't know that Kurt had a body to die for. If someone had the chance to evaluate Kurt's body without being told the gender (or showed the face), they would assume that it was a girl's body, due to the long legs and noticeable yet small curves. This was one of the things that Santana planned to emphasise when the plan was put into action.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious to the real reason why the girls were admiring him. "Oh my Gaga, is there something on my face?"

"No, Kurt. We were just... observing your body. As Brittany would say, you look totally hot!" Quinn gushed and the two other cheerleaders nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess!" Kurt smiled softly at the three girls in front of him. He then remembered something, making him groan loudly. "I left the food upstairs in the kitchen. I don't want to go up there looking like this!"

"Why not?" Santana countered. "We'll go up with you. Besides, you look hot. They shouldn't complain, but if it makes you feel any better, we'll try to avoid them."

Kurt hesitantly nodded and began leading the way to the kitchen. Little did he know that while the boys had been playing video games, they had spotted the food that Kurt has prepared for himself and the girls, and had begun eating, leaving nothing but an empty platter for them.

* * *

Blaine thrusted once more inside the mysterious voice's ass before coming and collapsing on top of the other boy. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes before Blaine stood up and began to get dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" The boy asked with a hint of loneliness in his voice, but Blaine just shrugged it off.

"I only wanted a quick fuck." Blaine answered and rolled his eyes, clearly not liking how clingy the other was.

"I know, but I wanted to spend some time with you." The boy replied frowning.

"Listen, I came here to release some stress, not cuddle!" Blaine shouted at the young man in front of him, hoping that he got the message that he did not want to be with him at all. And he did. The boy just nodded absentmindedly and Blaine ran out of the room with a scoff.

* * *

Kurt and the girls walked up the stairs, talking about the latest Glee Club meeting, which saw Rachel storming out in tears after finding out that she did not get a solo. Weirdly enough, so did Mercedes, which annoyed the other members even more as they were getting tired of Mercedes' diva-like attitude. At first, it was cute and all but after a while, it got _incredibly_ irritating. This further strained her friendship with Kurt as she began to push away her friends, leaving her with only a few people by her side.

They entered the kitchen and found the boys eating everything that was there, eliciting a look of disgust from the newly-arrived teens. They could never understand why boys tend to stuff their faces in food, when it can make you fat or get unwanted diseases and/or deficiencies from being so unhealthy.

Then, Kurt suddenly squealed and ran downstairs to his room to grab a bathrobe or something to cover his current attire. Finn may have seen his pyjamas before, but the other boys had not, and Kurt wasn't planning on showing them any time soon.. Or ever..

He entered the kitchen again, wearing a pale green bathrobe that looked very expensive but elegant nonetheless. Feeling awkward as the teens in the room started staring at him blankly, he cleared his throat as an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled and watched as the boys continued to eat and the girls watched them with wide eyes.

Coincidentally enough, the bathrobe that Kurt chose to wear was rather short, ending just under the midpoint of his thighs. At first, nobody seemed to notice but as soon as Kurt bent down to grab something from under the sink, Puck's eyes widened and let out a loud whistle, catching everyone in the room off guard.

"Hummel, nice ass!" He shouted out, making Kurt blush furiously and tug his bathrobe down.

"Puck, shut up. That's my brother!" Finn yelled out.

"Not my fault, he was bending down. It gave me a view of his ass, which looks awesome." Puck unashamedly winked at the blushing teen. "I'd totally tap that if I was gay."

Everyone gaped at Puck's outburst. While Puck was a self-proclaimed sex shark, no one thought that Puck would even think of saying what he had just said to Kurt. He was straight, as far as they all knew.

Kurt was the first to snap out of his trance but before he could respond, there was a loud banging on the door. For the second time that night, he chose to open the door, in order to get away from the awkwardness inside the kitchen. He walked slowly to the door and opened it, hiding his face from the visitor, fearing that if he showed his face, he would end up covered in blood or a slushy.

He heard a grunt from the visitor and immediately, he knew that it was Blaine. He had grown to love- no, he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and just focused on closing the door. Turning back to face the boy who broke his heart, he put up a bitchy exterior to try and give him the message that he hated his guts.

"Where are they?" Blaine demanded, looking into Kurt's blue-grey eyes.

"Kitchen."

"Mind showing me where that is?"

"Follow me." Kurt walked past him, unknowingly giving Blaine a whiff of his intoxicating smell -a smell that Blaine had registered in his mind.

On the way to the kitchen, Blaine noticed Kurt's hips swaying as he walked. He then noticed Kurt's shaven, pale legs that seemed endless. However, before any further thoughts entered his mind, they arrived in the kitchen, which was currently filled with loud, hungry teens.

"Girls, can we just get our food and go?" Kurt groaned. They were only meant to get their food, not mingle with the other boys.

"Yeah, whatevs. Where is it anyway?" Santana asked as Kurt and the other two girls looked around.

"I.." Kurt gave Finn a look, once he saw the taller boy's eyes widen in fear. "I don't know but let's ask Finn. Where did our food go?"

"I ate it. Well actually, _we_ ate it. Not just me." Finn sheepishly answered, showing the food in his mouth and making Kurt and the girls give him a look of utter distaste.

Kurt groaned again, trying to calm himself down. "Ugh, come on, girls. Let's just order pizza instead."

The boys in the room snapped their heads towards Kurt. "Pizza?"

"For us, not for you." Kurt announced before turning and walking back down to his room with the girls following him, trying to contain their laughter but instead releasing small giggles.

"_That's so not fair_!" The remaining boys groaned disapprovingly as they watched them walk off, leaving them lonely and hungry for the rest of the night, while the girls and Kurt chowed down on some delicious pizza and did the usual sleepover traditions.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating for a while. But it's not been that long and I've been a bit busy..**

**I know I said that there'd only be one chapter left before they introduce their alliance but that's because I didn't think that the sleepover chapter would be so long. I'm extending it to two parts -one forSaturday nightand one for Sunday and their preparations for Monday. It'd probably take me a while since my schedule for the upcoming two/three weeks are pretty hectic but I'll try to do them as quick as I can.**

**I personally think that this chapter as a whole is pretty good, apart from the ending (which is just basically summarised and rushed), but that's my opinion. I'd understand if you think that it's rushed because nothing interesting really happened here...**

**Who'd like to help me out and suggest a few events that should happen during the next chapter? ;) I'll pick my favourite if there are more than one idea but I'll probably incorporate all into a big one if there's more than one to pick from.**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors this chapter, and I'm also sorry for this long authors note :))))**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. Weekend Planning: Morning After Part 2

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 4**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt.**

**A/N: Thanks again guys!**

* * *

Groaning quietly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Kurt looked over to his left where the digital watch resided, on his bedside table. He groaned once again after seeing that it only read 3:45. He then looked to his right and found the girls sprawled all over his floor as they slept silently and peacefully. They looked almost angelic, even Santana.

Slowly laying back down on his water bed, he closed his eyes attempting to sleep again, but soon found it completely useless. He stood up and grabbed his phone before making his way out the door and to the kitchen, using his phone as a flashlight so that he didn't need to open any lights in the house. Climbing up the stairs quietly became a difficult task for him, due to the loud creaking noises it made every time he stepped on them.

At last, he got up the stairs without awakening anyone from their deep slumber. He tip-toed his way to the kitchen silently and opened the light, once he knew that it was safe for him to do so without waking anyone up. Sighing, he opened the refrigerator door, revealing all the untouched food that made his stomach growl and scream in anticipation.

"You must be very hungry." A voice behind Kurt suddenly softly stated, causing Kurt to jump and squeal. "Calm down, it's only me,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, still not recognising who the voice belonged to. He turned sluggishly towards the owner and his eyes immediately widened once he saw the person. "Blaine!"

"That's my name, baby. Don't wear it out!" Blaine winked at Kurt, who just blushed and ducked his head, which was enough to brighten up Blaine's morning. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Kurt regained his composure and his mood suddenly became bitter and annoyed. "Shut up, Anderson. If you must know, I couldn't sleep and thought that a midnight snack would help me. I didn't think you'd be here, but if I did, I wouldn't have bothered coming upstairs as your presence irritates me so much."

Blaine was taken aback by the sudden change in Kurt's mood but chose not to say anything, trying to avoid annoying Kurt any more. That, and he was speechless because it was the first time he saw Kurt and his skimpy pyjamas properly.

Despite having Kurt sleep over at his house a few times, Kurt never wore anything like what he was currently wearing. He only wore similar shorts that were much longer and an oversized t-shirt that always seemed to belong to Blaine as Kurt always forgot to bring his own pyjama top. Not that Blaine disliked seeing Kurt in his clothes; if anything, he loved it.

While Blaine was lost in his own thoughts, Kurt took the opportunity to look at Blaine again, taking in his handsome features one last time before grabbing an apple off the counter and barging past Blaine to his room.

Even though he put up a brave front while confronting Blaine, he was actually shaking inside. He still couldn't forget about his break up with Blaine. He was still hurting. He did not like it when he showed up the day before for the sleepover organised by Finn, and he still disliked acknowledging his presence. He couldn't say that he hated him because he didn't. He only hated the fact that his own heart wouldn't let go of Blaine. He hated that he still loved the jerk, who shattered his heart into millions of pieces.

* * *

"Kurtie! Wake up, it's already 11:30!" Brittany announced while tickling Kurt's side, which caused Kurt to abruptly wake up and jump.

"Brittany! Why'd you tickle me?!" Kurt gasped as he held his side, trying to recover from being tickled.

"I didn't want to slap you or shake you, just in case you got hurt. I'm sorry!" Brittany cried; tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. She didn't like it when people were mad at her. She was incredibly sensitive and undoubtedly fragile, which made her unique from other people.

"Oh, Brittany! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you! I was just annoyed that I was woken up, it's not your fault!" Kurt's eyes widened and found himself rushing to Brittany's side and hugging her as she cried. He had always had a soft spot for the blonde. "I promise I won't shout at you ever again. I'm sorry, Brit!"

"Okay, Kurtie. I forgive you." Brittany declared after a few seconds, hugging Kurt back and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Santana said to hurry up. Her and Quinn are upstairs arguing with the boys about something. It's hot."

Kurt looked at Brittany as if she was an unidentified creature. Only Brittany would go from bad news to good news within seconds. "Okay, let me just get changed. It's gonna take me a while so just tell them that I'll be up in half an hour or so. And tell them to stop arguing, even though they would probably end up ignoring you anyway."

Brittany gave a small nod and smile before skipping up the stairs happily and before Kurt entered the bathroom, he heard Brittany pleading them to stop while the others continued to shout loudly. He shook his head and proceeded his morning routine, rolling his eyes every now and then, when he hears them shouting.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurt barged into the kitchen and immediately saw Santana fuming and ready to attack Finn, who was going on about how much of a bad influence she was. While he loved his step-brother dearly, he believed that he needed to attend lessons on how to keep his mouth shut because that was one of the reasons why he usually ends up in so much trouble. He needed to control the words coming out of his mouth.

"How did you and Kurt even become friends? He's so sweet, innocent and naive while you are just a bitch." Finn absentmindedly wondered out loud, causing Santana to growl and clench her fists, ready to punch the living daylights out of Finn. She was a self-proclaimed bitch and she was proud of it. She also knew about Kurt's reputation as an innocent human being -and boy, was she ready to help him shake that reputation off- but one thing she hated was when people downgraded her and made her feel like such a loner. She may be a bitch, but she also had -and still needed- her friends by her side.

"You fuc-" Santana was interrupted by Kurt who, to everyone's surprise, looked pissed off. "Finn, how dare you say that to Santana? Whether you like it or not, we are friends. We are friends, and we will continue to be friends, even though you may not like her. Just because you dislike her and her attitude, doesn't automatically mean that everyone does. I happen to find her attitude very inspiring and real, unlike most of the people in our school. She doesn't lie and pretend to be your friend or whatever, she voices her opinion and I admire her for that!"

Santana may be known as heartless by many people, but the defensive argument from Kurt really struck her deeply, in a good way. No one had ever defended her like that and it touched her that she actually had friends who are ready to defend her at all costs. She teared up at the gesture, but quickly wiped it off -it's a good thing she hadn't applied any mascara yet!- and pulled her bitch face on. She couldn't bring herself to say anything though. She was utterly speechless.

"Yeah, and unlike you, she doesn't exactly care about her reputation either. She was willing to stand up for Kurt when Karofsky nearly assaulted him, which was something you weren't able to do because you were too scared that your reputation would be affected!" Quinn butted in while Brittany nodded in agreement. By then, the two girls and Kurt had stood in front of Santana like a rigid wall, glaring at Finn with great intensity. Quinn and Brittany's contribution to the argument made Santana tear up even more, but she'd never admit that to anyone.

Finn looked like a kicked puppy after Quinn's and Kurt's argument. Like Santana, he was also speechless. He couldn't say anything else. He looked over to the other boys and found that they were staring at the foursome with their mouths wide open. His gaze suddenly turned towards the foursome again and bit his bottom lip, scared and nervous of what was to come.

The girls and Kurt looked at each other with triumph and happiness, after they saw the boys' shocked faces. They just couldn't wait until the next day when they enter the school with their brand new formation. It will be a bittersweet surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy and I also had writer's block :\ I didn't know what to write here. I wanted to get straight into their new personalities and all, but I said last chapter that there was a part two so I got stuck on what to write. Sorry!**

**This chapter is not as long as the past ****chapters so I apologise. It's also a filler.. It's rough, it's rushed, it's short and it's not done to the best of my abilities :( tried my best though so hopefully it's okay!**

**Apologies for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

**Reviews please! They motivate me :)**


	5. Preparing For The Big Entrance

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 5**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D**

* * *

Before the four knew it, it was already Monday morning. The girls had gone home around eight o'clock the night prior, giving them enough time to discuss their attack. They had decided that Quinn, who was basically bringing them to school, would first pick up Santana, then Brittany, and finally Kurt, who insisted that he was last, with the reason: "I won't be ready yet! I need to do my morning moisturising routine after a shower, then I need to eat a small amount of breakfast and finally, my clothes! I need to look F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!"

After a hesitant debate whether he should be the last stop, they all agreed with Santana offering him help with his outfit choice. Kurt originally declined her offer but she kept pushing and didn't take no for an answer. Kurt wasn't surprised though. It was just Santana being her typical self.

Now Kurt was sat in his bathrobe, eating his red apple silently while waiting for the girls and avoiding Finn's eyes. He knew that the taller boy was suspicious with what had been happening between him and the three Cheerios. Of course Finn hadn't said anything directly to him about it, but Kurt could literally see the suspicion and confusion etched on the quarterback's face, every time he was caught interacting with the three.

"Why are you only in your bathrobe, honey? Are you not going to school today?" Carole asked, concerned that the diva may be sick or something. Usually teens his age hated it when their parents were concerned and overprotective of them, but Kurt actually loved it. Growing up without a mother, he had never experienced much motherly love. With Carole as his step-mother now, he was happy that there would finally be a motherly figure with him. She was not like his biological mother, but Kurt definitely appreciated Carole.

"No, I'm fine, Carole. Just waiting for Santana, Quinn and Brittany to get here. They're helping me with my outfit today." Kurt answered with a small smile, trying to assure Carole and his father that he was fine.

"You sure, kiddo? I can ring up the school if you want?" Burt gruffly questioned, looking at Kurt with worried eyes.

"Yes, dad. I'm honestly fine!" Kurt laughed softly at Carole and his father's concern for nothing in particular. Hearing a gentle knock on the door followed by muffled chatter, he stood up from his seat, grabbing the remains of the apple he had eaten, and threw it in the bin beside his dad. "That's them. We'll be in my room if you need us!"

His dad and Carole just nodded while Finn's eyes narrowed dangerously, once he saw the girls enter the house, giving Kurt a quick hug before rushing down to his room. He didn't trust them at all. There was something off about their friendship, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He just shook his head and told himself that he was worrying too much, but deep down, he knew that their friendship wouldn't result in good circumstances, regarding theirselves and the people surrounding them.

* * *

Kurt and the girls entered his room, laughing and talking about what to expect during the day. Once the girls had settled, Kurt was able to take in what they were wearing. Surprisingly, they told him that the matching turquoise clothing was a complete coincidence. Another supposed coincidence was the fact that the three girls wore shoes that were almost a complete contrast to their clothes.

Quinn was wearing a turquoise tank top with white leggings and a white blazer that was folded up so that it rested just under her elbow. She wore pale yellow high heeled boots that stood out more than her own clothes. Her blonde hair was in a bun, making her look sophisticated with a side of playfulness, which reflected her own personality.

Santana donned a black graphic t-shirt with the text 'Don't Mess With Me', which was tucked into a turquoise skirt that ended just above the mid-thigh. Instead of choosing a pair of heels like Quinn, the Latina opted for her red low-top converse instead, which showed off her long, tanned legs. Her newly-highlighted dark brown hair -which was coloured the night before- was curled and rested on both shoulders.

Brittany, on the other hand, chose the playful and youthful look. She wore a turquoise off-shoulder halter top with black short shorts that highlighted her pale and thin legs. She also wore turquoise knee high socks with her pink vans while her beautiful blonde locks were up in pigtails.

All the girls wore very light make-up, making their faces look more natural. While they would usually be stereotyped as someone who wore an abnormal amount of make-up due to their social status, their aim was to blast the stereotype and create an impression to the student body, that they would still be able to look better than them even without all the layers of make-up on their faces. No, it wasn't their arrogance talking. They were just confident with the way they looked.

"Have you decided what to wear yet?" Santana asked, not even bothering to look up as she was too busy studying her freshly-manicured nails. "Better yet, scrap your outfit choice and let me choose for you!"

"I don't mind. Go ahead!" Kurt paused and saw Santana hold up a pair of skimpy shorts that would most likely give him a reputation as a slut if he chose to wear them. He decided that he may wear them to school one day, but that was for later on in the school year. "No, Santana! I'm not wearing that. I've got a pair of turquoise skinny jeans back there. I'll wear that instead. Those shorts would be for another time."

"Whatever!" Santana grumbled and rolled her eyes. She was hoping that Kurt wore something incredibly flirtatious and suggestive for once, just to see which boys he would attract. Now that would be entertaining. After a few minutes of searching for the skinny jeans, she finally found it and selected a tight fitting white sweater to go with the jeans. Kurt quickly took the clothes from Santana's hands, grabbed his underwear from his drawer and rushed to the bathroom to wear them. He had already finished his usual routine prior to eating his breakfast, leaving him with just the choice of clothes to worry about. And the word 'worry' was something that Kurt took into consideration a lot.

Emerging silently from the bathroom after ten minutes, he spotted the girls looking through his wardrobe and occasionally holding up a piece of clothing and gushing about how great it looked. He smiled uneasily, not used to the praises and compliments. The fashionista snuck behind the girls and let out a squeal, catching the cheerleaders off-guard and letting out their own loud scream.

"Kurt! Do that again and I will fucking shove my own fist down your mouth, just to shut you up!" Quinn shouted, her hand on her heart as she and the other two let out small pants. "Seriously, I could've had a heart attack right there and then! I would've haunted you until you got what you deserve."

Kurt didn't even listen to Quinn as he was too busy roaring with laughter. "Sorry, you have to admit though; that was hilarious! You should've seen your faces. Ha, you looked so scared!"

Once they've calmed down, they took the opportunity to look at Kurt's ensemble and was immediately mesmerised due to how good Kurt looked. His skinny jeans were so skinny, it looked more like leggings than jeans. Heck, it looked like the jeans were just painted on his legs. That was how sinfully tight it was. His sweater not only covered his upper body, it also happened to make him seem so slim and curvy. Plus, it made his butt look extra big and squeezable; perfect for seducing the guys at McKinley!

His face looked as smooth as usual, but the girls could see the moisturiser on his face as his face shined rather brightly under the light. Although the application of mascara was barely noticeable, they could still see the subtle make-up. It wasn't that hard to notice though, due to the fact that Kurt's eyelashes were naturally a light brown -and only the people he was close to would know this bit of information- but instead they were a dark black. Other than the mascara and moisturiser, Kurt didn't seem to look any different than when he didn't wear any make-up, or any type of product, whatsoever, reminding the girls of the term 'natural beauty'.

The girls continued to gawk at Kurt, whose laughter had died down and looked uncomfortable under the stares of his fellow friends. Santana suddenly let out a loud whistle and walked up to Kurt, slapping his ass and smirking once she saw Kurt's raised eyebrow. "You look HOT!"

"Thanks, I try." Kurt winked at the girls, who agreed that they would've swooned if Kurt was straight. "Now come on, we're gonna be late and we have a school to surprise!"

With that, Kurt rushed and quickly wore his spotty socks before grabbing orange Doc Martens from the rack of shoes beside his door. He then took his bag from his computer chair and ushered the girls out of his room, locking the door once they were all out of his room. Even though Kurt wasn't exactly the paranoid type of person, he had learnt from first-hand experiences, that allowing Finn to enter his room without him there would end in nothing but disaster. The last time that had happened, the taller boy ended up breaking a precious vase that costed more than his expensive Apple laptop and iPhone altogether.

The newly-formed clique ran up the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen, where the Hummel-Hudson family were still eating their breakfast. Kurt grabbed his house keys from the counter, along with the money that his dad had given him for his lunch. Trying to brush Finn's stare while he readied for school, he gave Carole and Burt a quick kiss on the cheek before muttering a quick goodbye and an 'I'll see you in school' to Finn, and strolling out of the house with the girls following him.

"Come on, bitches! Time to surprise the school!" Santana shouted, once they all entered Quinn's shiny, red Ferrari. They were practically bouncing with excitement -with a mixture of nervousness and worry, but they paid no attention to it. After all, their plan was foolproof.

* * *

"Remember, you guys. Once we get in, keep your head held high, pay no attention to anyone at all, and go straight to Kurt's locker." Quinn stressed as soon as they arrived at the McKinley car park. "Wait, why do we need to go to your locker first? Haven't you got what you need for class?"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please. I've got everything I need for class. I just need to retouch my hair with some hairspray before we go. Immaculate hair doesn't come naturally, Quinn. Besides, have we even got the same lesson first period?"

"I've got History with Mr Brown." Santana answered whilst chewing her gum. Brittany, who was sitting beside her, nodded with a big smile on her face and let out a small noise of agreement.

"Well, I've got Mathematics with Ms Sawyer. Quinn?" Kurt said, looking at Quinn who just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got her too. It's a good thing she's nice and I like Maths, otherwise I wouldn't even attend the lesson." Quinn replied.

Kurt, Santana and Brittany just snickered at Quinn's revelation. Although many people would assume that Quinn wasn't big on academic subjects, she, in fact, excelled greatly. She had managed to maintain her A grades all throughout the previous year, only descending down to a B once.

"Are we just gonna sit here all day? Because sitting here is making me really tired. Lord Tubbington kept me up all night with his stories about smoking weed." Brittany stuck her lower lip out and sniffed loudly.

"She's right. Come on, guys. It's time to get this show on the road." Santana announced as she got off Quinn's car, sneering at the students who stared at her. She truthfully hated about 95% of the student body at McKinley.

The feisty Latina waited for the other three to get out of the car, before walking to the front door of the school and waiting once again. Once the three had caught up with her, she placed her hands on the door and looked at her friends.

"Let the fun begin!" She grinned devilishly, opening the door that separated them from the rest of the school with one big push, and casually strutting inside with her fellow bitches. All eyes were on the foursome, who had decided to put their Ray Bans on, and whispers began to come out of everyone's mouth as they watched them begin their conquer as head bitches of McKinley. They were unstoppable.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, fifth chapter is finally complete! Haha, how was the chapter? ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors. They are all my doing.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, they motivate me.**

**One quick question though: what do you call it when people dress like the opposite sex? I will be adding that to the warnings so if anyone feels uncomfortable with the change, feel free to stop reading this story.**


	6. Hello, Bitchy Kurt

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 6**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing! (Thanks to the reviewers who told me this!)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D May I please remind everyone reading this story that the characters will be OOC?**

* * *

Strutting past everyone in the hallways of McKinley, the foursome halted to a sudden stop in front of Kurt's locker. Kurt, who had just opened his locker and grabbed his hairspray, turned to the students in the hallway and scowled at them angrily, causing them to turn their heads in fear. Kurt may not be the most respected person at McKinley, but that didn't mean that the pupils weren't scared of him. He was, in fact, one of the few people that most students were scared of. Not because of his sexuality, but because of his icy attitude towards anything and everything.

"Gay Hummel, how does it feel to be hated by everyone? Is it nice to have slushies thrown at you on a daily basis?" Jacob Ben Israel suddenly asked as he popped out of nowhere. However, instead of jumping at the sudden question, Kurt and the girls just stared blankly at the blogger, who immediately felt uncomfortable under the gazes of the soon-to-be head bitches of McKinley.

"You know, Jacob. I'm happy you asked me that question. It's definitely something I like to discuss, not only to my friends and family, but to everyone who is willing to listen." Kurt smiled sweetly. A little too sweet perhaps, but no one paid attention to it. Even the girls seemed surprised at Kurt's sweet tone but chose not to comment.

"I'm not gay, Hummel. Your flirting is not affecting me at all!" Jacob shouted with wide eyes. This alone was enough to convince the four that the annoying blogger was lying. His words may have meant one thing, but his eyes told a completely different story.

Kurt and the girls just rolled their eyes at Jacob's reaction. The blue-eyed boy stepped forward, so that he was in front of Jacob's face, and grabbed the microphone from the gossiper's hands before violently slinging it across the hallway. Jacob watched as his microphone smashed into tiny little pieces after the object hit the locker with great force and then fell to the hard floor, shattering loudly.

"So my flirting wasn't affecting you?" Kurt whispered into the boy's ear; his breath minty and warm. Jacob involuntarily shivered and sighed lovingly, causing the diva to giggle and pull back. Before anyone could get a word out, Kurt had placed his hairspray in front of Jacob's face and sprayed, resulting in the shorter boy to let out an unmanly squeal and jump back. "Well, too fucking bad. I guess I'll just have to try it out on someone else then. But let me tell you one thing, insult me again and this hairspray won't be the only thing that your eye will have to welcome unwillingly."

Quickly placing his hairspray back into his locker after spraying his own brunette hair, Kurt slammed his locker shut and walked off seductively, knowing that his confrontation with the school freak had attracted unwanted -or in Kurt's case, wanted- attention. The girls followed him wordlessly, still stunned at what had just taken place before their eyes.

"Damn, Hummel. If you keep acting like that, we'll be on top of the social ladder within days!" Santana whistled loudly, attracting even more attention towards them. "Seriously, that had to be the hottest thing I've seen. If you were straight, I'd have you in bed by now."

"Yeah!" Quinn agreed happily. "And did you see all the guys that just stared at Kurt's ass when he walked off? Wow, I never knew that many people were gay. Or maybe bisexual. Or possibly just Hummelsexual!"

"I like your ass, Kurtie. It looks really big and round. Like balls, but on your backside. But wait, you're a boy so that means you also have balls on your front side." Brittany suddenly gasped as she had an epiphany. "You're like magic! You have balls on your front AND back! Can I play with them sometime? They look fun to play with!"

The three friends just stared at Brittany, unsure whether to be amused or scared with the comments that the blonde had just made. They shrugged it off, deciding that it would be best off ignored. After all, Brittany was known for her bizarre comments and actions.

"Let it be a lesson to those who wants to mess with me. Even the homophobic neanderthals here! I may have been scared to stand up for myself before, but I feel like I've gotten so much braver since I've agreed to this arrangement with you guys. I don't know.. Call me cheesy for saying this, but I really want to thank you guys for helping me come out from my shell. I really appreciate it." Kurt explained with a huge grin on his face. He was truly happy with his decision to join the alliance.

The girls grinned back at Kurt's revelation. After a quick debate with themselves, they launched towards the oblivious boy, hugging him tightly. Kurt, on the other hand, shrieked loudly as the tight hug had taken him by complete surprise. They knew that everyone who could see them would probably label them as retards for their sudden episode, but they couldn't care less. They've discussed it before: as long as they had each other's backs, they didn't care about anyone else's opinion of them.

Giggling like little schoolgirls, they pulled back from the tight hug and just rolled their eyes at the whispering around them. Even though the whispers were quiet, they could tell that the particular subject was them. While the pupils surrounding them continued to whisper, the foursome smirked evilly at each other, knowing that they had already made a big impression on the students.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Santana growled loudly at the gossiping teens, who abruptly stopped their whispering and turned reluctantly to the Latina with wide eyes. "Can't we have some fucking privacy around here? By the way, whispering doesn't help. I've got ears like a hawk, I can hear all the shit you've been saying about us."

The people surrounding them, which now included teachers, gasped fearfully and looked at each other. They were all scared. Actually, scared was an understatement, they were all _petrified_. Staring apologetically at the four, they all fiddled around uncomfortably, afraid of the consequences they may have to face. Why wouldn't they be scared?

Santana had a reputation that would scare even a member of the school board. She was known for starting up fights, acting up in classes and paying no respect to anyone who had wronged her. There had also been a rumour that was spread around, which involved her with some blades, blood and an unsuspecting victim.

Quinn was the queen bee; always had been and probably always would be. No one dared to piss her off because she knew people. And these people were ruthless, according to the rumours. She always acted up in classes and being the head cheerleader, she had access to many privileges that can be used against you, one way or another. Because of her high grades, teacher never seemed to bother her much. In fact, they loved her. They practically worshipped the ground she walked on, thanks to the intelligence she possessed (that not many other people in her classes seemed to).

Brittany was unmistakably the sweetest girl out of the four. But her lack of common sense had gotten her many detentions and letters sent home, thus downgrading her and becoming a problem to most of the teachers at McKinley. She would also randomly blurt out nonsense in the middle of the lesson, causing a distraction and leading to a class full of wild animals. There were also comments made that had been extremely inappropriate, be it sexual or just irrelevant to the topic.

Kurt, possibly the least predictable person out of the four, was feared by many people, despite his sexual orientation. His cold demeanour had been the reason for the student body fearing him, but it was also the reason for his constant arguments with others, particularly the jocks. He was confident, but not arrogant; bitchy, but not overly nasty; a diva, but did not overdramatise situations. He had never been a person to start fights, but he had no problem getting involved in arguments, especially when he was the subject. Much like Quinn, he excelled in all his subjects, even physical education, but his best subject was French, having spoken the language ever since he was young. Due to the fact that he did well in all his subjects, the teachers loved him and not one bad word had been said about the lithe boy; he had them wrapped around his finger.

The dreaded clique walked down the halls with mocking smiles on their faces, occasionally shooting oblivious boys a wink, which was enough to send them swooning. They abruptly stopped in front of Santana and Brittany's Maths class, making sure to block the door so that nobody was allowed to enter or exit the room.

"Me and Brit will wait for you outside your class. We have glee next, right?" Santana nonchalantly asked while fiddling with her long locks. Quinn and Kurt gave her a quick nod. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we get inside the choir room. They're in for a big surprise!"

"H-h-hey guys. What are you doing here?" A familiar blond-haired teen asked, interrupting the four's conversation. Sam stood awkwardly beside Santana and Kurt, glancing up at the shorter boy subtly every time he was sure no one was looking.

Although the glances were subtle, Quinn caught them and immediately, she shared a knowing glance with Santana, who had also noticed the stares. Meanwhile, Brittany stood beside Santana comfortably, playing with her tassel bracelet and giggling silently when the accessory brushed against her sensitive skin.

"This is mine and Brit's class, you dumbass. Why else would we be here?" Santana snapped, rolling her eyes at the stupid question. Her attention then went back to Kurt, who appeared to be frozen on the spot, and Sam, who continued to steal shy glances at Kurt. "Where's your girlfriend anyway? In the cafeteria smuggling food for her first lesson?"

"Santana, girl, you better be talking about someone else!" Mercedes warned threateningly as she came up to the five teens. She glared daggers at the Latina, who seemed completely immune and unaffected by the action. Growling quietly, she turned to Sam with a frown on her face. "Sam, why didn't you defend me? And you, Kurt? Why didn't you defend me? I thought we're best friends, who always stuck up for each other?"

Sam didn't move; he remained quiet and frozen. However, Kurt was the complete opposite. He was angry. He was fuming. "Best friends? You're right, Mercedes. We _were_ best friends, but please note that it's the past tense. I've moved on, as you can perfectly see." He gestured towards the three girls behind him, who had gotten into their defensive stances.

"Kurt. What happened? Did they force you into this? You're not like this, Kurt! Why would you go and become friends with those... those... bitches?! They're bad news, Kurt. You don't need them. You have me!" Mercedes pleaded with tears in her eyes. The group of students hadn't noticed the big crowd forming around them and watching their every move.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that these girls -my friends- are a bad influence on me? To many people, they would be but to me, they're not. They're my new best friends. They were the ones who came to pick me up when I was depressed and crying, while you shouted at me down the phone and abandoned me! I don't think you're in the position to criticise anyone, Jones. Now if I were you, I'd just run off to my first lesson to avoid any further harm." Kurt replied acidly, venom evident throughout his whole speech. He didn't even bother registering the gasps and murmurs around them. All he could focus on was the anger he had towards his ex-best friend. "Actually, to save you the trouble, I'll leave first."

He them turned to the three angry girls behind him. "Come on, Quinn. We have a class to attend. I'll see you two later!" Before he left, he faced Mercedes quickly and gave her a furious glare. "I'll see you in glee, _bitch_."

* * *

**A/N: The characters are going to be OOC for a reason. It just fits their personalities in this story better. And I know it may be a bit fast for Kurt to start getting involved in so many arguments already, but they're also happening for a reason. I've included in this chapter that he is the argumentative type anyway so hopefully it's not completely out of the blue. And remember that they're planning on taking over the school. They want their takeover to be as quick as possible :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. They really do motivate me ;)**

**By the way, I start school again soon so I won't be able to update much but I will try and update as much as I can! :)**


	7. More Arguments and Rejoining Cheerios

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 7**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing! (Thanks to the reviewers who told me this!)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D btw, Blaine is not part of glee club! He will come in later.**

* * *

Kurt walked down the crowded hallways with even more confidence than before. Despite the beautiful start of his friendship with Mercedes, he knew that it was not going to last forever. The dark-skinned diva was very controlling and seemed very competitive, which Kurt found utterly ridiculous. Even during their shopping trips, the girl would often show off her outfits and would get into a strop when he disagreed with her choices. He was absolutely furious with her and he hoped that she knew that.

"I'm actually so proud of you, you know?" Quinn looked over to him, giving him a sincere and reassuring smile. "You stuck up for yourself and showed that you are not a person to push around. That's very hard to do and considering that you don't get on with most of the school, that was brave of you to confront Mercedes."

Kurt immediately calmed down after Quinn's words. He had been very stressed and just needed to cool down. He found himself suddenly crying onto Quinn's shoulder, unable to stop the tears of joy and stress falling. He was very lucky to have friends that would tell you how proud they were of you. Mercedes had never done that, citing that her pride disabled her from doing so. Of course Kurt thought it was just bullshit, but she was his only friend then. He needed the protection. But now, he had three other friends who were willing to stick by his side.

"Thanks, Quinn. She just really pissed me off. I've been so irritated after Jacob's appearance this morning and I guess Mercedes just came at the wrong time. However, I cannot say that I regret what I did. I've been wanting to do that ever since she chose to abandon me every single fucking time those Neanderthals physically assaulted me." Kurt lifted his head from Quinn's shoulder and hugged her tightly; the blonde cheerleader returning the hug without a second thought.

"Don't worry about it. You may have lost one friend but you've gained three others. And unlike Mercedes, we are actually willing to stick up for you and be there when you need us. Just don't worry because it's _her_ loss. You're such a good friend and anybody is lucky to have you as their friend." Quinn replied, letting out a few tears of pity for Kurt.

"Gosh, our make-up is ruined now. We'll need to retouch our make-up before we get to class. We've still got a few minutes, come on!" Kurt laughed silently and pulled Quinn with him to the nearest girls' bathroom. Before the two ran off, he noticed the stares and whispers around them. He immediately heard his and Quinn's name, making his icy attitude snap back into place. "Bitches, I can hear you. Either shut the fuck up, or I do it for you, okay?"

The two then stormed off arm-in-arm, enjoying the silence that followed them. They just loved being in charge. It made them feel superior, important, significant. It was like being royalty. And they absolutely loved every minute of it. As they walked off to the girls' toilet, they failed to notice the pair of hazel eyes that stalked their every move.

* * *

"Porcelain! Come here." The frightening coach of the Cheerios shouted, once she'd spotted the brunet. "A little birdie told me that you have caused some trouble already this morning. Well done. You make me want to hug you, but I won't because I hate hugging people. It's disgusting and it makes me want to puke my guts out."

"Well, yes. But Jacob and Mercedes pretty much asked for it. They annoyed me so I blew up and caused a scene. Why?" Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, trying to figure out why Coach Sylvester had just called him to discuss about his earlier antics. He had just gotten out of his last class and was on his way to the bathroom,mwhen he heard his name. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had volunteered to go ahead and save him a seat for glee club, after suggesting to make a dramatic entrance.

"That's very courageous. But I didn't just come here to talk about that; I would never _ever_ do such thing. I came to offer you your place on the Cheerios back. It has come to my attention that you have befriended my top three Cheerios anyway. Also, the regionals for us are coming up and I would like my team to be unstoppable. With you and the other three, that Nationals trophy is ours without a doubt." She explained, glaring at the students who walked past.

"Sure!" Kurt answered after about a second of thinking. He had truly missed the Cheerios. While he didn't need the safe haven anymore, he enjoyed performing and he decided that it would boost his popularity even more. Sure he didn't care about popularity, but if he was going to run the school, he needed to be on top of the social ladder to achieve this.

"Good. Now run along to that little glee club of yours and tell them that I have my eye on them. Come by to my office after school to pick up your uniform. A little heads-up though, I have... altered your uniform ever so slightly, so do not be surprised when you see the new and improved outfit." Sue announced, making Kurt feel slightly uneasy about the change. "That is all, goodbye."

* * *

"Hey girls, guess what?!" Kurt squealed as he entered the choir room. His sudden outburst attracted the glee club's attention and they decided to listen intently, waiting for Kurt's big news. They didn't make it obvious though. They knew how snappy Kurt could get when people eavesdropped on his conversations. "I'm back on the Cheerios!"

"Really? That's great! Since when?" Santana shouted with a huge grin on her tanned face. She, along with Quinn, Brittany and Kurt, hadn't seemed to notice the other members staring at them with amusement on their faces. Santana was known to be cold, so they were rather surprised to see her bouncing with excitement for once.

"Earlier. After I went to the toilets, she saw me and called me over to talk to her. She asked me, so I said yes. I miss the Cheerios!" Kurt excitedly replied as he sat down next to Brittany, who hugged him tightly and sat down on his lap. "She seems pretty confident with the upcoming competition now. Said something about me and you three being unstoppable. She asked me to get my altered uniform after school. Come with me please? I'm a bit nervous about what she altered..."

"She altered your uniform? Wow, you're special. She never alters the uniform! That would be interesting to see... But sure, we'll go with you. I wonder what else she has planned for us. Knowing Coach, there's more than one reason why she invited you back in the Cheerios." Quinn pondered, absentmindedly playing with her hair as she thought about the routines they would have to change.

"Dolphin! You're a cheerleader again! We can practice dances together again!" Brittany exclaimed cheerfully, obviously thrilled with the idea of Kurt joining the team again. Unlike the football team, the Cheerios definitely respected and loved Kurt. They always invited him to sleepovers, shopping trips and parties.

"Fellow glee club members, I am clueless as to why Mr Schue is running late but we should start discussing the songs that would be perfect for me and Finn. Regionals is only a couple of months away and I would like to start practising so we have a better chance of winning." Rachel suddenly shouted, standing up in front of everyone who just looked at her blankly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to improve our chances of winning. Last time, a few of you messed up your moves. Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Artie were all horrible vocally. It sounded pitchy and some were flat. We have a lot to improve on. Well, you all do. I don't, I sung and danced perfectly. There's nothing else for me to improve."

Silence followed her speech. Everyone continued to stare at her blankly. There were no words spoken and the air around them was tense, almost as if something tragic was going to happen. Rachel crossed her arms angrily and huffed before saying, "I'm just being truthful here, guys."

"Is she serious?" Santana broke the awkward silence, scowling at the short girl in front of them. She wasn't annoyed because Rachel had just insulted her, she was annoyed because she insulted and criticised everyone, but herself. "Bitch, I can think of millions of things that you could improve. For one, that arrogant, greedy attitude of yours has to go. I'm sick and tired of you pretending that you own glee club. You don't! Face it, Berry. You need us for the club to operate properly. Without us, you're nothing. Without us, this whole club is nothing!"

"Excuse me for caring about the club, Santana. Unlike you, Brittany and Quinn, I don't flaunt my body like the whores you are. I respect myself, thank you very much. I'm thinking of what is best for glee. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for everyone here. You all need to hear the truth. We have so much to work on!" Rachel dramatically threw her hands in the air as she explained her side of the argument to Santana, who merely sat back down and idly started a conversation with Kurt. "Are you even listening to me? I'm talking to you, Santana!"

"Rachel, shut the fuck up. She's right, you know." Puck defended the Latina, looking over to her and winking suggestively. "Everyone here has talent. You may be too blind to see it, but it's a fact. Now, can everyone just make up? I'm all for a cat fight because it's hot, but I'm not in the mood for that right now."

"Puckerman, shut the hell up." was all the Latina said, as a reply to the self-proclaimed sex shark. "FYI, don't expect any sex from me. You're really not as good as you claim to be."

Kurt, along with the rest of the glee club members, bursted out laughing, which both embarrassed and pissed off Puck. One thing that the shark couldn't handle was humiliation, and Santana just humiliated him in front of the glee club. However, he didn't bother getting mad because he knew that he could still get laid -there were MILFs everywhere!- and retain his reputation, despite the small... misunderstanding.

"That's not what the other women say." He snapped back violently.

"I don't give a fuck." Santana replied with as much venom.

"People, people! What's going on?" Mr Schuester asked loudly as soon as he came in. He was very aware where the question will lead to -an even bigger argument about who started what, who said what and who did what- but as a teacher, he was required to stop all fights and arguments that go on in McKinley.

"Hobbit here was running the glee club, like normal, and was being a prissy little bitch. She called me a whore, Puck got involved, I said he wasn't as good as he claims to be when it comes to sex, and he got mad." Santana stated like it was an everyday routine for her. "Is that clear enough for you?"

The teacher just gaped at the nonchalant explanation before deciding that he did not want to get involved with the drama that seemed to surround the members all the time. "Stop. We're moving on now."

"Whatever." Santana spat out, annoyed that the teacher seemed to always ignore the issues and problems that his students had. While he was better than most of the teachers at McKinley, he still had times when he becomes oblivious and pretended that everything was just alright; she just didn't want to bother with him and his bullshit.

"Santana, be quiet!" Mr Schue sternly commanded, glaring at the tanned girl. Santana just rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Everyone here has their own drama to deal with but please don't take it out on everyone or anyone else. No one is gonna benefit from that!"

The club just stayed silent, unsure with what to say. The silence was long and awkward but Rachel decided to open her mouth, breaking the peace and quiet. "Exactly, people. This is what I'm trying to tell you! We need to start working as a team so we can win Nationals! But of course, if we're going to win Nationals, my voice will have to be our headlining act and you guys have to work on your dance moves and background harmonising. It's pretty obvious who the star of this club is - me!"

"Is she gonna shut up any time soon? Because if not, I'll be more than willing to tape her mouth shut." Quinn stated with a loud groan. She may not be Rachel's worst enemy, like one would assume, but she was most definitely getting there. And the reason for that was the girl's mouth; her mouth just keeps going, and going, and going, and going. No one even listened to her pointless rants.

"Excuse me, Quinn? I am trying to be supportive and giving you constructive criticism. If you cannot handle any criticisms, why are you in this club? You, Santana, Brittany and now, Kurt are in the Cheerios so why are you bothering with this club? Obviously we aren't up to your standards because all four of you are just spoilt, rich, bitchy sluts. And I'm sure Mr Schue and the rest of the club will agree with me." Rachel challenged, earning eye rolls from the four Cheerios. She looked over to the Spanish teacher and found him biting his lip nervously.

Mr Schue cleared his throat loudly, signalling everyone to calm down and stop talking. "Rachel, your opinion was not needed. I... While Rachel's argument was uncalled for-" Before he could finish his sentence, the short girl interrupted once again. "Take their side and I will permanently leave this club. You will lose your most valuable singer!"

"I- Look, I'm not taking any sides here but I can't disagree with Rachel's comment. I repeat, I'm not taking any sid-" Once again, he was interrupted but this time, it wasn't Rachel who butted it, it was Kurt.

"Wow. You're not taking any sides? Well you seem to be taking her side right now. We're not stupid, I bet you don't even want us here. You only tolerate us because you need at least 12 members to compete and you don't want to lose us. I don't even care that you give Rachel and Finn all the solos, it's the fact that you always seem to be beside them all the time, but when we ask for help, you turn your back at us and pretend that we're doing okay." Kurt snapped furiously. "You claim that you don't take sides, yet every time these two get in trouble, you are the first to bail them out! When it comes to us, you tell us we either deserve it or make up some lame excuse about not being able to do anything!"

Kurt stood up, grabbed his bag and jacket, and walked to the door with the other three cheerleaders. All of them were wearing identical scowls, showing that they were furious and was just sick and tired of the stunned teacher. "Well Rachel, you got your wish. You've lost four members. Have fun trying to recruit four more, in order to qualify for the competitions. Goodbye. And if it wasn't obvious enough for you, we fucking quit."

They opened the door and walked out, slamming the door shut behind them. Looking at each other with the same unidentified expression, they smirked and began to make their way to Coach Sylvester's office. By then, there was no one in the hallways as everyone had already gone home. It was Monday and everyone always seemed to rush out after school, tired and exhausted from the lessons.

* * *

The four teens continued to walk down the hallways and smirked when they heard the other club members blaming Rachel. While they weren't exactly against Rachel, they detested how over-confident, arrogant and selfish the girl was. From stealing available solos to owning the club, they were rapidly getting annoyed with her. She wasn't the only person in glee. She may be talented, but that did not mean that she should be the only one constantly getting the spotlight.

"At least now we can focus on Cheerios!" Brittany excitedly exclaimed, causing the other three to brighten up slightly. The girl always looked at the brighter side of things, and that was what the other three loved about her the most. She was definitely one of a kind.

"She's right. Although, I can't help but miss glee club, even though we only quit like five minutes ago." Kurt added, sighing. He truly loved glee club and, if he was given a choice, he wouldn't have quit. It was only Rachel who always got on his last nerve and he wasn't willing to put up with her any longer.

"Yeah, but come on. They can't keep us away from glee club. We'd probably end up joining again next week." Santana reassured, snorting at how predictable the situation was. "I'm pretty sure the others know that as well. Or if they didn't, they must be fucking stupid. Trust me, by the end of the week, Mr Schuester will be begging for us to come back. They're four people short and who in this school would join glee club?"

"I guess. But for now, we need to visit coach Sylvester. Come on, Kurt, we need to get your uniform!" Quinn sang happily. She was excited to see what Kurt would look like with his new and improved uniform; it would look awesome.

They knocked softly on the door and patiently waited for it to be opened. After a few minutes, the door was opened and out came the dreaded cheerleading coach, who was smiling devilishly. The girls and Kurt involuntarily shivered at the smile but smiled back nonetheless.

"Ah, my top four Cheerios. Welcome to my office. Come on in." Sue Sylvester calmly announced, stepping into the room and holding the door open for the four to enter. Once they've entered, she walked to her desk and sat on her chair, pivoting herself so that she faced the cheerleaders. "How are my favourite Cheerios?"

The four looked at each other, freaked out. Sue Sylvester was not nice. She was evil, she was cunning, she was mean but most of all, she was taunting. They were unsure how to answer. They didn't want to anger the coach, but they knew that not answering back would also piss her off.

"We're good. How is... our favourite coach?" Quinn hesitated. She didn't want to come off as someone who kisses up to get special attention, but she knew that the coach liked to be complimented. A lot. And if that meant kissing up, then she was all for it, considering how many privileges will be given to her, just for a simple compliment.

"Kissing up to me, Fabray? Flattery will get you _everywhere_. For that nice little compliment, you will receive this voucher." Sue replied, offering Quinn a voucher for the spa. "Now, back to business. Porcelain, I've got your uniform changed slightly so that it is not too different from the girls' uniform. I don't care if you like it or not. You are required to wear it at least twice a week. I remembered your measurements, so it wasn't too hard to get it made, but it did cost quite a bit of money so I am counting on you to get it washed and cleaned daily, and to lead us to victory this year at Nationals. Practice will be every Wednesdays and Thursdays, while your work-out and spa sessions are every Fridays."

The girls were confused at the sudden change of schedule for their practices and sessions. They were usually Tuesdays and Fridays, and their sessions were on Mondays. But they did like the new arrangement and decided not to complain about it.

Sue handed Kurt a huge box and ordered him to open it, to which Kurt gladly obeyed. He placed it on the table in front of him, before untangling the pink ribbon and opening the box. He held up his uniform and gaped at the tight-fitting red and white top that he was required to wear. It was like the upper part of the girls' uniform but with short sleeves. He then placed it back on the box and lifted up the bottom part of his uniform. Gasping surprisedly at the piece of clothing, his eyes widened and he turned back to the girls to show them. The girls giggled at the sight of the shorts that were almost the same length as their skirts. It seemed to be slightly shorter and a tad baggy, making it look sort of like a skirt. Kurt didn't mind though because he knew that it would look even more awkward if it ended up as tight as his jeans usually were. The red and white shorts were put back into the box and he covered the uniform once again, tying the ribbon up so that it looked more like a present again.

"Do you like it?" Sue demanded, glaring at the countertenor. It was almost as if she was commanding him to say that he liked it.

"Yes, ma'am. It looks... very nice. And very skimpy. May I ask why you chose to change my uniform?" Kurt reluctantly asked, not knowing how the coach would react.

"Because I felt as if your uniform divided you from the rest of the Cheerios. To put it shortly, you stood out. And I want all my Cheerios to be a team, I want them all to look roughly the same. I figured you wouldn't want to wear a skirt, so I gave you shorts. I'm glad you like it." Sue answered, placing an awkward hand on the fashionista's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that no one makes fun of your uniform. There'd be a small price to pay if they did. No one insults my Cheerios or my uniform. And before I forget, you may only wear plain white shoes with that uniform, but you probably already know that."

"Thanks, coach." Kurt replied with a small smile on his face.

"No worries. Just report to me if anyone bullies you, okay?" Coach Sylvester softly said, giving him an uncharacteristic sincere smile.

"I will." Kurt announced, his smile gradually getting wider.

"Good. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I've got millions of paperwork that needs to be done." The coach's hard front was back again and for once, Kurt didn't care. It was nice for him to know that there was at least one teacher in McKinley who still stood by him. All his other teachers seemed to have abandoned him ever since he came out. Though he did well in all his subjects and all his teachers liked him, they were never there for him. They never promised to protect him from his bullies.

Kurt, who had taken the box from the table, and the girls left wordlessly, shutting the door behind them gently. They exited the school silently, not knowing how to start a conversation after leaving the office.

"So Kurt, I guess it's safe to say that you are Coach's favourite student." Santana teasingly suggested, causing Quinn and Brittany to giggle childishly while Kurt shook his head and laughed. "Come on, Kurt. It's pretty obvious. Since when has Coach turned into a softie?"

"I don't know. But it was nice of her to act like that towards me!" Kurt stated, a smile still plastered on his face. "Hurry up, I want to get home before Finn does. I do not want to see him acting like an interviewer and asking me unnecessary questions about our friendship again."

"Come on then!" Quinn enthusiastically shrieked, hopping into her car. Santana, Brittany and Kurt followed her action and soon, they were riding down the street to Kurt's house, which was their first stop.

"Thanks for the ride, Quinnie." Kurt shouted, once they had arrived at Kurt's driveway. He gave the driver and the other two passengers a quick hug before exiting the car. "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I'm choosing your outfit again!" Santana winked evilly. Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"Sure, Santana. But I'm still not wearing those shorts that you found this morning!"

"Damn it, I was looking forward to seeing you strut down the hallway with those shorts." Santana and the girls laughed when Kurt blushed furiously.

"Goodbye, girls." Kurt forcefully said, trying to stop them from embarrassing him any further. He waved at the retreating car and entered his house, sighing happily. Maybe ruling the school wasn't as bad as he thought?

* * *

**A/N: I know Sue is OOC but I really wanted to add a nice!Sue in this story ;) hahaha**

**Blaine will be back next chapter! Sorry if you were looking forward to seeing him!**

**Also, can somebody tell me the order of the competitions please? They don't have glee clubs here so I'm not entirely sure how they work. What are they? Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals? I'm confused!**

**All mistakes and errors are my doing. Sorry.**

**Reviews motivate me so please review?**


	8. The Issues of Kurt's Cheerios Uniform

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 8**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D btw, after the first part of this chapter, I'm skipping to Wednesday so don't feel confused when I say that it's Wednesday :) Cheerio!Kurt is introduced.**

* * *

Casually stepping inside the house, he exhaled heavily, giggling slightly every time he looked at the box that contained his uniform. He walked to the living room to collect his forgotten iPod when he saw Finn, who looked suspicious and unusually skeptical. He bit his lip nervously, knowing that the taller boy was going to ask him many questions, regarding their storm-out and the big box he was carrying.

"_Where were you?"_ Finn asked, raising his eyebrow swiftly. It wasn't that he was unhappy with Kurt's friendship with the three cheerleaders, he was just worried that it would lead to the countertenor doing things that he may end up regretting. "About ten minutes after you left, we were dismissed and told to just go home. I thought you would've been here by now, but I got here before you. Why is that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's over protectiveness. He was happy and thankful for a brother, but sometimes Finn just exceeded the boundary. Had he really stayed that long with Coach Sylvester? "I went to talk to coach about the Cheerios' timetable. I also got my uniform, so if you're wondering why I have a big box with me, that's why. What happened after we left anyway? We heard some shouting but we didn't stick around to listen."

"I thought you still had your old uniform?" Finn paused, confusion etched on his face. Two years ago, Kurt would've swooned and fainted. Now, however, he was getting increasingly annoyed at Finn's constant prying. "Anyway, after you left, everyone in glee, except Mercedes, started shouting at Rachel about how stupid she was. Rachel just said that they were being stupid and kept insisting that we can win Nationals without you, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. We're not even eligible though! We're four members down and no one is exactly lining outside the choir room to join. For slushies, maybe, but not to join."

"Relax, Finn. We're going to be back soon. We just want Rachel to go home and sulk because everyone hates her. That girl gets on my last nerve, I swear. However, if she even dares to criticise or insult us again, she should expect a beating from four very angry cheerleaders and we're going to make sure she knows it." Kurt replied, placing the box he had been holding on the centre table and walking to the kitchen, with Finn trailing behind him. The taller boy still had a lot of questions to ask.

"What happened between you and Mercedes anyway? Everytime someone mentions your name, she starts crying and swearing at anyone who helps her." Finn questioned as he opened the fridge door and browsed the food available. "She broke up with Sam earlier. Sam just walked off and pretended like it was no big deal. How weird is that?"

"I just realised that her possessive grip on me wasn't helping me in any way whatsoever. Quinn, Santana and Brittany helped me with my decision to call her out. Before you start assuming that they pushed me to do such thing, let me say this: Mercedes didn't do jackshit for me, therefore, why should I continue to be a lonely catterpillar when I can break out of my own cocoon, and become a butterfly?" Kurt stated, chewing on a granola bar that he had just purchased. "Maybe me and Sam are similar - we both realised that Mercedes is not as nice and innocent as she claims to be. I cannot blame Sam for not making a big deal out of it. Those two did _not_ work together, they never did."

Finn gaped at Kurt, who rolled his eyes at the response he received. He was being honest. Sam and Mercedes didn't work together. They were always awkward, they were constantly avoiding each other, heck, they didn't even like to show any display of love and affection. Not even a hug, or holding hands. It was always just an awkward goodbye.

"Close your mouth, Finn. It's very unsightly and I would much rather prefer it if I do not witness the throbbing of your tonsils. It's disgusting." Kurt grimaced and looked away, walking back to the living room and collecting his uniform and bag, before rushing down the stairs to his peaceful room.

Finn, on the other hand, continued to gape as he watched his step-brother practically run out of the room. What was happening?

* * *

"Fucking hell, it's freezing today!" Kurt shrieked as he and the three girls walked side by side to the entrance of McKinley high school. They were currently clad in their Cheerios uniform on a cold Wednesday morning, trying to keep themselves warm by huddling and stretching as they walked. Their attempts were unsuccessful as they soon felt their legs getting stiffer, as a result of the cold weather. "Seriously, she decides to alter my uniform but not give us all a winter version?"

"Hurry, I wanna get in as soon as possible. I'm gonna end up getting hypothermia or something!" Quinn exclaimed, speeding up her walking pace. They were rushing to get inside, where the heaters were operating and warming up everyone inside. While McKinley was not the best school in Ohio, it had its perks.

"I like the cold." Brittany simply stated, dancing softly on the frosted concrete that they were currently walking on. "Me and Lord Tubbington always snuggle up by the fireplace every time it's really cold!"

"Can we speed up a bit?" Santana angrily huffed as they walked to the front doors of their school. She was never happy when it was cold, it just annoyed her. "Hummel, I just remembered! It's your first day back as a Cheerio. I wonder what people would think when they see you today."

"My guess is horny, confused and jealous." Quinn joined in, giggling loudly at Kurt's incredulous face. "Come on, Kurt. Who wouldn't feel horny when they see you in your cute, little cheerleading outfit? Confused refers to all the boys who would start ogling you and jealous, because _every_ girl is going to be admiring your body and your legs."

"I seriously don't want to talk about this right now." Kurt groaned, feeling both awkward and embarrassed. "I wonder why everyone is inside though. No one seems to be outside this morning, did something happen or is it just the weather?"

"Beats me." Santana shrugged along with Quinn and Brittany.

Soon enough, they all walked in the school, catching everyone's attention almost immediately. Gasps were heard as they watched the four Cheerios make their way to Santana's locker, which was coincidentally beside Kurt's and Quinn's with Brittany's being beside Quinn's. They stopped and opened their lockers in unison, surprising everyone at how similar their manners were. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were admiring their new lockers, tidying up their belongings, resulting in a more organised arrangement. After some intimidation and seduction, the three were able to swap their lockers so that they didn't have to keep splitting up, just to collect things from their separate compartments.

"My legs have turned into ice, I can't feel them!" Kurt shivered involuntarily. "Coach Sylvester should invest in a winter uniform next. The upper part of the uniform is fine - we can always wear a jacket - but she gets mad when we wear something over the bottom part of our uniform, how does she expect us to survive in the winter?"

"I don't know, but I like my Cheerios outfit." Brittany added, frowning sadly. "I think it's sexy and hot."

Santana unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at Brittany dazedly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Quinn and Kurt, who smirked knowingly. They knew about Santana and Brittany's sexual escapades, but chose not to comment about it, not wanting to anger the Latina. She was very protective and did not like to talk about it.

"This is like déjà vu, you know?" Quinn stated, raising an eyebrow at the students that continued to look their way. "Do you remember on Monday, when everyone stared at us as soon as we came in? This is strangely similar, everyone is staring at us again. I'm pretty sure everyone has seen us at least once in our Cheerios uniform."

"Yeah, but they've never seen Kurt here in his new and improved uniform. That's why boys are staring, they want a piece of that ass." Santana winked at Kurt, smirking when she saw the said boy blushing and ducking his head. "Hummel, you might want to hide, look to your left!"

"Who? Finn?... And is that my dad?!" Kurt squealed, his eyes widening at the sight of his step-brother and dad approaching the quartet. He pushed the three girls in front of him, trying to hide his rather revealing ensemble. He had left early that morning, making sure that his father, Finn and Carole did not see the outfit he was wearing, knowing that they'd freak if they did. Carole probably wouldn't have, Finn and his dad definitely would have. Heck, his dad would have probably had another heart attack if he saw Kurt's choice of clothing. What was he doing in McKinley anyway?

"I saw Kurt here with these three. He's always with them, I don't know where he went. He was here though, I saw him!" Finn incoherently said, frowning when he saw that Kurt's bare legs from behind the three cheerleaders. "He's behind them!"

"Kurt, I need to..." Burt paused, reaching from behind the girls to pull out his son, who groaned and tried to pull back. Burt frowned and pulled more forcefully, causing Kurt to trip and fall to the floor with the girls. Four pairs of long, smooth legs became tangled and Burt soon worked out that one of those pairs were his own son's. "Kurt, what are you wearing?! Here's my jacket, cover your legs with it. Why would you wear this to school?!"

Kurt giggled nervously, his eyes darting towards the small crowd that was beginning to form around them. What was it with him and attracting crowds lately? "Daddy, calm down. We should go somewhere else to discuss about this. This is my new Cheerios uniform. It's not that bad, maybe a bit short and slinky, but it's nothing too worrying."

"Your cheerleading uniform?! You're _flaunting_ your body to everyone now? Where is your cheerleading coach?! I want to have a talk with that woman, you shouldn't be wearing those... those clothes! They're too suggestive, I don't want my son getting raped because of his uniform!" Burt bellowed, his face slowly turning into a shade of red, due to the anger and rage he was feeling. He had always thought that the students at McKinley were mostly homophobic, but judging from the looks Kurt obliviously received, he was wrong. He should know, he had given many girls those looks in his high school years. Knowing that his son was on the receiving end of this lustful stares just infuriated him. He had to _protect_ his son's innocence and virtue. That was a father's job.

"Daddy, please. Stop worrying about it, people here aren't exactly the most accepting when it comes to my sexuality. You've got nothing to worry about." Kurt tried to reassure, standing up to smile at his enraged father. He didn't really understand why his father was acting like that, he had seen Kurt parade around the house in just a short towel before!

"Nothing to worry about?! I've got a lot to worry about! I've seen the looks the boys here are giving you and trust me, they are _not_ innocent nor are they hateful. You're coming home with me to change, right now!" Burt yelled out, making Kurt and the people around them to cringe at the volume.

"Porcelain is not going anywhere. He's needed here, we have practice after school." Coach Sylvester plainly stated as she appeared from the crowd of eavesdroppers. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"The problem is-" Burt was cut off by his own son. "Dad, seriously! Calm down, can't we have a normal conversation about this? You're overacting! What are you even doing here?"

"Don't tell me what to do here, Kurt. I was here to give you your car keys and lunch money, since you forgot it this morning, and this is what I come in to see?" Burt demanded angrily.

"Mr Hummel, if I may?" Coach Sue started, waiting for Burt's approval before continuing. "Porcelain here is a valuable member of the Cheerios and that is why I offered him his place back. Now, regarding the uniform, his new uniform is to symbolise the unity of the Cheerios. He was the only one who wore trousers and I personally found that _unfair_ to the girls. That led to my decision of altering Porcelain's attire."

"I preferred it when he wore trousers." Burt mumbled, his volume getting louder as he continued his reply. "It's a bit revealing though, don't you think? It supports the stereotype that cheerleaders are usually sluts."

Kurt gasped. "Dad, stop! It's not that bad, no one is harassing me in any way. Just stop, you're making this even worse for me!"

"Kurt." Burt warned. He knew that his son was stubborn but he was not in the mood to argue. The attire, that his son was required to wear, was just outrageous! It revealed too much skin and he knew that it would only lead to bad things. While he knew that Kurt was not a virgin anymore, he still had to do his job to protect his son at any cost. Thanks to Blaine, his son had lost his innocence and it angered him just thinking about it. Deep down, he knew that the dangerous boy made his son happy so he did not question their relationship. But when he broke his son's heart, all he wanted to do was hunt down the boy who caused all his son's pain.

"No, dad." Kurt challenged, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow at his dad's frustration. He enjoyed watching his father fall to his feet. It made him feel more... powerful, in a sense.

Burt sighed in defeat, knowing that if they continued, they'd both be there for hours. "Fine, but promise you'd tell me if anyone here gives you any shit, okay? No more hiding anything from me."

"I will, dad." Kurt smiled reassuringly at his father. "Can you give me my keys and money now, then go home after? There's so many gossipers here and they are really pissing me off now." As Kurt mentioned this, the crowd around them began to disintegrate, whispers between them erupting once again.

"Here." Burt said, giving Kurt the keys and money from his trouser pocket. He leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead and patted Finn's shoulder before turning around to walk out the school, shouting out a loud 'I'll see you two at home!' as he exited the school.

"Your dad is _really_ scary!" Brittany exclaimed with wide eyes, causing the remaining people - except Sue Sylvester - to laugh.

* * *

"Have you seen Kurt's Cheerios attire? He looks fucking hot!" Jeff whistled appreciatively, glancing at his friend, Blaine, who glared at him and gave him the finger. "What? He does! Do you think he'll let me tap that fine piece of ass?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jeff." Blaine seethed furiously, his mind telling him to punch the living day lights out of the blond, but instead chose the safer option - leaving him be. "He's not that hot, Sebastian is much hotter. Have you seen how good he is in bed? I didn't think so."

"Are you blind?" Nick shouted in surprise. He looked over to his boyfriend, Jeff, and nearly laughed loudly when he saw the boy sneer in disgust. He knew that his boyfriend and Blaine's fuck buddy hated each other, having known one another since their toddler days. Their rivalry seemed to have continued as they grew older. "I have a boyfriend but if I get an offer to fuck Kurt, I would totally take it! Sebastian is not even good-looking, nor does he look like someone who would appeal to many. Besides, Kurt looks like a screamer and you know how much I love them? Plus, he's a _cheerleader_! He's probably flexible and can bend in many different ways. Now, who would turn down a fuck like that?"

"Been there, done that." Blaine obnoxiously smirked, waving his hand dismissively. Deep down, he knew that he didn't mean a single word he just said, but he needed to maintain a strong exterior. He did not want to show his weakness or look weak in front of his friends. "For your information, he is a screamer. The guy wouldn't shut up when I fucked him, he just kept screaming. It was a good thing that Finn and their parents were away that night, otherwise they'd think that someone was just trying to murder him."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other with identical smirks. They knew that Blaine still had feelings for Kurt, but inwardly refused to admit it to himself, his friends and his family. A blind person could literally see the hearts in Blaine's eyes whenever Kurt walked past, but again, Blaine would just deny their suggestions with perhaps a bit of violence. Having said that, Jeff and Nick were looking forward to offering Kurt a chance of a lifetime -a threesome with both boys. Wouldn't that be hot?

"So you won't mind if we asked Kurt to join me and Nick for a threesome?" Jeff asked, feigning innocence. "I mean, it's fine if you say no. It was just a simple suggestion. You know, since you're over Kurt now, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"No, it's not a problem at all." Blaine growled through gritted teeth, his anger becoming more and more obvious. How dare his own friends ask for his permission to fuck someone that belonged to him? He was aware that he broke up with Kurt a while ago, but he didn't care. He was the first one who entered that ass, and he should also be the next and last to do so. "Go knock yourself out. I'm over him. I broke up with him. It's fine!"

"Thanks, Blaine!" Jeff and Nick smirked triumphantly, high-fiving each other happily. "Don't worry, we'll take _very_ good care of him. Trust us, by the end of our threesome, that boy will be _begging_ for more."

Blaine clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from launching at the two unexpected boys. Just because they were friends, it didn't mean that Blaine wouldn't mind knocking them out. If anything, they were practically asking for it by rubbing it in his face and flaunting their new idea. He tried to calm himself down by telling his conscience that Kurt wouldn't accept their invitation. Kurt wasn't that type of person, was he?

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, chapter is finally done! I'm so happy, this took me a while since I had mild writer's block. But it's finally finished, yay!**

**Okay, so I'm planning on starting another story soon since this story is halfway finished anyway. A poll is now open, regarding the ideas that I have for the next story. I will be leaving it on til this story finishes so its gonna be a while. So vote if you can please! These stories may sound similar to another story but I promise to make it different. I have been taking elements from different stories and putting them together into one big story though, so that's probably why :) the poll is on my profile now so start voting! ;)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and any mistakes in this story are my responsibility. Sorry for that!**


	9. Losing Friends and A New Side of Kurt

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 8**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :) last chapter, Cheerio!Kurt is introduced. I am pleased to introduce the beginning of Slutty!Kurt this chapter ;) I really don't want to include homophobia here. There's no need for it because people should learn how to respect and support the LGBT community naturally.**

* * *

As the day continued, Jeff and Nick continued to fantasise about their threesome with Kurt, pissing Blaine off to no end. While they knew of Blaine's hesitant denials about missing Kurt, they thought it would still be a good idea to sleep with Kurt, seeing as the boy turned into a sexy beast over the short weekend break. Blaine was also getting flustered and obviously jealous, which was a valuable bonus for them.

"We could tie him up and blindfold him while we double penetrate him! Damn, he's going to be sore afterwards." Jeff gushed with stars in his eyes, making Blaine want to gag and stab Jeff with the fork he had. "When should we ask him? I'm really excited, this is gonna be so awesome! Are you coming along when we ask him, Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip nervously, an action that he had grown to hate as it made his nervousness more obvious to the people he was with. He had a mental debate with himself in his head - if he agreed, he would not be able to handle the pain in his heart (he'd never say that out loud though) but if he didn't, he would be too curious and would possibly end up spying anyway. It was very difficult. After the small disagreement in his head, he had decided. "Um, sorry. I can't, I've got... some homework that I need to catch up on. I'm behind in a lot of my classes and my parents have been annoying me about it. Sorry, maybe next time."

"Blaine, you're no fun!" Nick and Jeff pouted adorably, too adorable for Blaine's taste, who just grimaced and raised a pierced eyebrow at the couple. He knew what they were doing; they were trying to make him jealous by persuading Kurt to have sex with them. It was working. He was officially jealous. But he'd never say it out loud. "Don't you want to see Kurt? I mean, when was the last time you saw him?"

"I saw him when I went to Finn's for that fucking sleepover actually. Besides, I ended up leaving for a while anyway so I could fuck Sebastian." Blaine smirked, licking his lips lightly. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there who would overhear their conversation. The last thing he needed was more attention directed to him. He already had enough attention; he was currently known as the stupid boy who broke up with the now very sexy Kurt Hummel.

Jeff and Nick shook their heads in disbelief. They were starting to hate the person that Blaine had become. They had used to be the best of friends - them, Blaine, Wes and David. When they started at McKinley, Blaine had become a completely different person, and not in a good way. He had pushed all his friends away, always insisting that he'd prefer to be alone, and it pissed them all off so much. Soon enough, Wes and David had separated from their group and had rejoined a different group, admitting that it was Blaine's new attitude that pushed them away. Luckily for Blaine, both of them had a bit more patience with him. If not, they would have followed the other two's example a while ago.

"Why are you shaking your heads? It's not any of your fucking businesses anyway!" Blaine hissed furiously, glaring daggers at the two boys. "So what if I left for an hour or so, just to fuck Sebastian? It's not like there's anyone there who would get hurt because of it. Calm down, it's my decision and my decision was to allow Sebastian to satisfy my needs. Both of you are just hypocritical, immature whores, who needs to grow up! Fuck your opinions, fuck anyone's! This is my life!"

Both Jeff and Nick's mouth fell open at their friend's insensitivity. They may not be the most serious people around, but they did try to give good advice and comments when their friends needed it. While they should've expected that kind of reaction from their friend, they didn't expect him to insult or even try to hurt their feelings. One thing they hated was being called immature. Throughout their whole lives, people had often called them immature and they absolutely despised the adjective. Blaine knew this and that was what hurt them the most. It made them feel completely hopeless and useless.

"You know, I actually thought we were practically brothers. We've always been close and there for each other, but your new attitude has actually changed you so much. You've already lost Wes and David, and I honestly thought that you'd at least try to prevent your new persona from getting in the way of our friendship, but how wrong was I?" Jeff started, tears gathering in his eyes. Nick, who was beside the blond, sighed as he hugged his sensitive boyfriend and finished what he was saying. "Congratulations, Blaine. You've lost two other friends today. Don't bother trying to apologise to me and Jeff because we both know that you care more about your popularity than your own friends. Apologising to us will just completely downgrade you and that's what you're afraid of, isn't that right? Consider us complete strangers because that's what we'll be doing from now on. And before I forget, just because we had this stupid fight, don't expect me or Jeff to stop persuading Kurt for a threesome."

With that, both boys walked down the hallways to their next class, leaving Blaine alone. The black-haired teen just sniffed and groaned, punching a nearby locker in frustration. He was pissed off; he had lost all four of his true friends. They had been there with him through thick and thin, but he ruined it. He ruined it. He ruined everything. Why was it so difficult?

He let out a few tears of loneliness as he walked out of the school, not caring that he was expected to attend his last lesson. He was too angry and if he attended the lesson, he would have probably ended up getting multiple detentions anyway. He was not in the mood for any sort of interaction from anybody, he needed to be alone. Maybe then he'd start to think more clearly, properly and meaningfully.

Maybe it would help him get his happy life back.

Maybe it would help him become happy again.

Maybe, just maybe, it would help him get Kurt back.

* * *

"SLOPPY! My great grandmother can do better than that!" Coach Sylvester shouted loudly through her megaphone, startling the cheerleaders and causing their pyramid to wobble unsteadily. Kurt, who was on top of the pyramid, squealed as he felt the bottom part of the pyramid struggle to regain their balance. "I cannot stand the sight of failure. All of you go home, the stench of failure makes me nauseous. The kind of nausea you get when you hug your mother."

With those words, the coach walked off angrily, shouting loudly at any and every nearby students.

The pyramid collapsed and all the cheerleaders, excluding the fearsome foursome, involved in the formation fell, groaning in pain once they hit the ground. The quartet took the opportunity to show off their new skills, flipping flawlessly in the air before landing on the ground graciously. Their fellow Cheerios gasped at the display, astounded by the perfection of their actions. They were certainly one-of-a-kind.

"Are you staying here?" Santana asked, staring at the boys practising in their football uniform. Just because they were in an alliance now, it didn't mean that she would have to be celibate. Her and Brittany were open to any sexual advances made by the guys who were visiting from another school. McKinley's football team were nowhere near as hot as them. Fuck, they were sexy. She wouldn't mind getting tied up to a bed and getting fucked by one of the football players.

Completely ignoring the cheerleaders behind them who were struggling to get up, they began to walk towards the side of the field where the football players were located. They were currently having a friendly, impromptu game, which explained why there was another school's football team on the field and no audience to watch them.

"Who are they?" Quinn purred, licking her pink lips as they approached the players. She may have been the president of celibacy club and have abstained from sex ever since she got pregnant, but she was still looking for a relationship. One that may bring out her... rather wild side. "They look absolutely gorgeous. We should go introduce ourselves."

"Too bad Brit isn't here. She'd definitely love this." Santana added, sighing sadly. Brittany had gotten sent home after drinking one of the more safer potions in the science lab, resulting in dizziness and constant vomiting. The nurses had began panicking when they first found out about this, but gradually calmed down after the science teacher explained that it was just a non-toxic chemical that wouldn't cause much trouble, except a few minor symptoms. Nonetheless, she was sent home and was not allowed to attend school for a few days, just in case.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted out, catching the attention of all the football players, including his step-brother's, who immediately ran towards him. Before Kurt could get a word out, Finn had thrown a towel around his waist, trying to cover as much of Kurt's legs as he possibly can. "What are you doing?! I only came to ask who these new guys are."

"But dude! Your shorts are too short, there are a lot of sexually frustrated boys here and flaunting your ass is not helping at all." Finn replied as he tried to subtly hold his towel over Kurt's pale legs. "They don't go here, they're from this school on the other side of Lima. Not that far, but it takes a good twenty minutes to get there. I don't know the name of the school, but from what I know, it's got a bad reputation. Druggies, criminals and sex-obsessed people go to school there!"

"Finn, you can stop covering my legs with your towel now. It's not doing anything but making them suspicious. The last thing we need is misconceptions about any incestuous acts. And _don't_ call me dude!" Kurt shrieked quietly so that only Finn and the girls behind him could hear. "Keep calm, Finn. I'm not going to transfer there. I was just asking, they seem... nice, I guess. Mind if me and the girls watch you guys play?"

"No, you can watch. Just stay there, I don't want any of the guys making any suggestive comments about you." Finn announced, hesitantly removing his towel from blocking Kurt's legs. He led them to the stands beside the area they were playing on, protectively glaring at the boys who whistled at Kurt and the two girls. They may not be close, but they were still part of the glee club family.

"Whatever, Finn. Just because you're older, it doesn't automatically mean that I need to be taken care of all the time. I can handle myself, thank you very much." Kurt huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at his step-brother's protectiveness. He loved Finn. But sometimes, the taller and older boy needed to back off. He was not as fragile as many people thought; he can perfectly handle himself fine.

"Sorry, just looking out for my little brother!" Finn exclaimed, smiling goofily and ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt shrieked loudly and smacked Finn's arm, quickly trying to fix his hair with a brush that he had pulled out of his Marc Jacobs bag. The football player just ran back out to the field, laughing loudly at the flustered diva.

"I'm actually going to kill that boy when we get home." Kurt hissed angrily, running his brush vigorously through his hair. He wanted his hair to be perfect, like always. Good hair didn't just come naturally.

While the fashionista desperately attempted to fix his hair, his two friends giggled at his antics, glancing at the football players every now and then. They were amazed at how good the other football team played, they were so much better than McKinley's own and they weren't embarrassed to admit that. They were cheerleaders, not avid supporters. Plus, they were actually hot. Muscly, tanned and handsome -_ just the way they liked it_.

"I think we should introduce ourselves once they've finished." Santana suggested, licking her lips absentmindedly as she watched the jocks intently. She could honestly care less about football, she preferred to focus on the men who played than the actual sport itself. She may be in love with Brittany, but it doesn't stop her from sleeping around. "You might want to wait for your brother to get in the showers first though, Hummel. The last thing you need is Hudson freaking out because he finds you flirting with another boy. Don't hold back with the flirting, by the way. In that Cheerios attire, _no one_'s going to be able to resist you."

"Santana, how dare you assume that I'm going to flirt with them? I'm not that kind of person, you know." Kurt smirked teasingly, letting Santana and Quinn know that he was only joking. Of course, he was. The lack of excitement in his life deeply depressed him. He needed to get that excitement back and he knew exactly how to do just that. "Yeah, Finn tends to get... all brotherly sometimes, he doesn't exactly know when to back off. He can be such a cockblock sometimes!"

"Please, even a blind person can tell that you are lusting after those football players." Santana replied, rolling her eyes at the feigned innocence. A stranger, or a person who wasn't close to Kurt, would think that he is an innocent, little boy but Santana knew. After that shopping trip and the sleepover, she and the other girls knew that Kurt was not as innocent as he seemed to be. Their fashion-obsessed friend had told them about his rather interesting fantasies and they were far from innocent. The boy was _not_ naive nor angelic.

"So what? They're hot and judging from the 'I want to fuck you' eyes you're giving them, you are as well. Heck, even _Quinn_ seems to be lusting after them." Kurt countered, winking at both girls who just shrugged. Despite Quinn's choice to stay abstinent, she had often been caught staring at many, _many_ boys. And it wasn't the normal, innocent kind of stare either.

"In my defence, I've not seen anyone like them here at McKinley before. They are smoking!" Quinn unashamedly purred. "Enough about me though, we should get Kurtie here a boyfriend. You haven't had one since that asshole, you _really_ need to move on, Kurt."

"If I wasn't over him, would I be staring at anyone else?" Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. However, there was a part of him that did the complete opposite - say that he was not over and run towards Blaine, wherever he was. He knew that he wasn't completely over Blaine yet, but given the time, he would be willing to move on. "Besides, I'm not looking for a boyfriend.. I'm not really ready for that yet."

For now, he wasn't sure if he was able to handle the dating life again and that was when he decided that he would try a new lifestyle.

One that did not involve dating, but would earn him some well-deserved praise and sex.

Blaine would regret _ever_ breaking his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clear things up, some of you may have noticed the similarity between the end of Blaine's POV and the end of chapter 1. I did that on purpose so if any of you think that I'm running out of ideas, maybe so but I wrote the last three lines deliberately. I was trying to create a link because this is the first time that I included Blaine's side of the story and I wanted to connect it to Kurt's side on the first chapter :)**

**I've also written a oneshot that reenacts Kurt and Blaine's first time in this story. It's my first time writing smut so please be nice with the comments :) it should be out soon! I'm just finishing it now.**

**The poll is still open, so keep voting!**

**Any mistakes are my fault so sorry for that :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Parties, Clubbing and New Traditions

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 9**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing!**

**A/N: Thanks again, peopleeeeee!**

**Before I continue, I would just like to inform you that the characters in this story will be changing their personalities a lot. I wanted to do this to create a sense of unpredictability because it is hard to find a person nowadays, who would be nice all the time or a bitch. I just wanted to make them sort of relatable in a way :)**

* * *

"Santana, are you sure this is the right party?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he looked outside to find an old house, filled with drunk teenagers. He may have gotten more popular the past week, but he wasn't ready for the partying scene as of yet. He was waiting, he knew that it would be best if he did. "I don't want to sound like a killjoy here but this is freaking me out. I feel like if I step inside that house with this outfit on, someone will just whisk me away and rape me in an isolated room..."

Quinn, who had been switching between watching Kurt's expression and the party going on outside, nodded and bit her lip nervously. She had been to many parties before so she wasn't a stranger to them. However, seeing the unfamiliar faces inside the house, along with the unfriendly atmosphere, got her worried about her own safety. She turned to the Latina and also found her staring at the people outside with a scared look on her face, which was extremely rare for her. "I'm gonna have to agree with Kurt here, Santana. It doesn't look very... safe and controlled in there. Judging from the looks we're currently getting, it won't be long until someone offers us a drugged drink."

"C-" Santana's voice shook and cracked, making her shake her head and start her sentence again. "Come on, guys. Lighten up, it won't be as bad as it seems?" Despite the attempt to make her reply as strong and sure as possible, the hesitance and nervousness was still present, showing just how vulnerable she can be. She hated to admit it, but her friends were right. Brittany's absence just stung her even more when she thought about it, but understood the blonde's parents' argument. They were worried and Santana could finally understand why. The party was definitely not like the other parties she had been to.

It looked dangerous.

"Can we just go please?" Kurt pleaded, turning to Santana with wide eyes. "The stares that I'm getting are nice and all, but it's making me feel really scared. Why did we even agree to come to this party?"

The tanned girl inhaled deeply and racked her brain for the right answer. Why did they agree to attend the party? They didn't even recognise most of the people there! "The boy - Jack, I think - said it would be a blast so we said yes. But we haven't even gone in and it looks like someone did blast this place after all."

Kurt and Quinn rolled their eyes at the sarcasm, it was really not the time for joking. The boys around them were currently eyeing them hungrily; an expression that scared the trio. It looked like they were about to jump them for obvious reasons, and the fact that their suitors were drunk did not help their case at all. On the other hand, they did not want to look like killjoys, not even going inside the house and already leaving.

"What are you three doing here?" Blaine asked, coming up from behind the cheerleaders and causing the three to shriek loudly. The curly-haired boy had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter but after sneaking a glance to his ex, the laughter had turned into shyness. The countertenor - donning a tight red blouse with black short shorts and red converse - was looking at him with wide eyes, filled with anger, hurt and sheer disappointment. Looking away from him, Blaine exhaled silently, willing himself not to run over to Kurt and planting a huge kiss on his lips.

"Well, we were going to the party but it looks really dangerous." Quinn answered, staring momentarily at Kurt, who seemed to be in a trance. She knew that Kurt wasn't over Blaine yet, despite the constant denial, and was sure that the two would get back together in the future. Redirecting her eyes to Blaine, she noticed a relatively similar behaviour from him - shy, timid and reluctant. "Why are you here?"

"This is my friend's party, I'm kind of required to go really. It may look dangerous from the outside but once you get in... well let's just say you entered at your own risk. Mario's parties usually end badly - police always arrive, everyone gets wasted or stoned, and it's not exactly the most... _innocent_ party overall." Blaine explained, looking at anyone and anything but Kurt. His bad-boy persona was at risk. Every time he had been seen with Kurt, or even caught dreaming about him during and after their relationship, his reputation always seemed to fade more and more.

Cursing at himself for thinking that, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to his fight with Jeff and Nick. They were right. He cared more about his reputation than his own friendships and relationships. They were right all along. What was wrong with him?

No one spoke for a few minutes, the atmosphere around them filled with awkwardness and silence. That is, until an unknown partygoer jumped out of the window from behind them, naked and obviously drunk. The said partygoer then stood up and ran down the streets screaming, with a crowd of about twenty people following him.

"Hmm... I think we're just going to go now." Kurt hesitantly announced, grasping Quinn's arm and dragging her along to Santana's car, which was about ten steps away from them.

However, fate had other plans. Just as Kurt was about to storm off to the car, a small pebble magically appeared in his path, causing him to trip and let out a squeal. Before he could hit the floor though, arms swooped in and grabbed him. This was deemed unsuccessful though as Kurt ended up pulling his saviour down, instead of pulling himself up.

Currently, Kurt was on the floor, face to face with the stranger, who had tried to save him from falling. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes and found him staring at the hazel eyes that he had grown to love and cherish over the months they had been together.

_Blaine_.

Gasping loudly, Kurt panicked knowing that if they stayed in the position any longer, his conscience would do something he might regret. His heart ached when they first conversed with him that night, and now his heart was breaking as he remembered the love they felt for each other a while back. It deeply devastated him and he couldn't stop the feeling.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled quietly, hesitantly getting up from the position that they were in. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay on top of Kurt - nothing dirty intended.

"Um... It's fine, I'm sorry." Kurt whispered back, so quietly that Blaine and the girls only managed to hear the words. It was times like that when they thanked their over sensitive ears.

Awkwardness soon followed afterwards; there was nothing but silence and occasional stares between the two boys. Those stares didn't go unnoticed by Quinn and Santana, who had just stood by and kept quiet, trying to figure out what to do. There was always the option of keeping the two apart, but they knew that it would only end up hurting both boys and they did not want to do that.

The silence was soon ruined by the group of guests returning; their shouts and howls still ear-shattering and unwanted. The guests rapidly entered the house, a stampede occurring, resulting in many people falling and tripping. Soon, the four were left alone again.

"Baby, what are you doing out here? You should be inside partying or fucking me." Sebastian purred out of nowhere, causing the four to jump up at the sudden intrusion. The tall, skinny boy noticed the cheerleaders and gave them a once over before turning and completely ignoring the fuming trio. The boy had no respect for them, which annoyed them to no end. Kurt, especially, was infuriated with not only the disrespect, but also the touchiness between Blaine and Sebastian. "I can't believe you're hanging out with these losers when you could be relaxing while I ride you. Wouldn't you like that, baby? I can make you feel _really_ good."

"Sebastian, stop." Blaine roughly pushed the boy away from him, watching as he fell onto the grassed lawn. He looked up to find the three Cheerios glaring at Sebastian and bit his lip as he saw Kurt stare at him with pure hurt in his eyes. It killed him knowing that he caused the hurt, but knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Not yet, at least. He planned to let Kurt cool down for some time before appealing for another chance. The length of time was still undecided but he was sure that some time apart would do both of them good.

"What are you three staring at?" Sebastian barked angrily at Kurt, Santana and Quinn, who gave him looks of disgust and boredom. They were used to people snapping at them so it was nothing new. "Turn around and start walking before I stand up and punch you into next week. I'm gay so that 'boys shouldn't hit girls' rule does not apply to me."

Santana blinked before yawning and putting up a hand, signalling the furious boy to shut up. She was not in the mood for an argument or a fight but they came to a party, and parties always ended in cat fights and tears. "Please shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Sebastian's eyes flared with anger. He wasn't used to people talking back to him, they were always scared of him. Glaring at the cheerleaders intensely, he noticed the formation they created; Kurt and Quinn were stood in front of Santana, creating a triangular shape, with all three displaying expressions of boredom and amusement.

Standing up quickly, Sebastian growled at the trio, who seemed unaffected by the sound. "Bitch, you weren't just talking to me, were you?"

"I'm sorry but are you thick? You're the _only_ one stood there and she's staring right at you. Who else would she be talking to? The non-existent shadow behind you?" Kurt snorted bravely, playing with his manicured fingernails. He had changed so much throughout the week but he didn't care. He liked his new attitude and was proud of it.

"You did not just call me dumb!" Sebastian shouted in disbelief, gasping and pointing accusingly at the countertenor.

"But I did." Kurt smirked triumphantly when he saw Sebastian's jaw dropping. How he loved seeing people fall apart right in front of him.

"You're such a bitch." The taller boy hissed, quickly glancing at Blaine, who was just watching intently. "And look at your outfit, it just shows how slutty you three are. I bet you just fuck everyone you see, regardless of their age, gender or ethnicity."

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but I'm _gay_, meaning I only go for men. And as for being called a slut, we've been called worse. If you want to hurt us, you'll have to do better than calling us sluts and bitches." Kurt spat out viciously, eyes narrowing at his newly-found rival. "Come on, girls. The presence of this asshole is bothering me; it's _disgusting_."

Before Sebastian could even retaliate, the three had already walked off to their car, which Sebastian couldn't help but admire. The shiny black Lamborghini being displayed was a dream to him, a dream that he knew would never come true, unless he worked for it. Ew, he hated working.

Blaine moved towards Sebastian and threw an arm around the gaping boy, offering peaceful reassurances to him. As he watched the car drive away, he caught the look that Kurt had given him. It was similar to the hurtful one he had gotten earlier, only now, it was filled with not only hurt, but also anguish, heartbreak and unshed tears. The arm around Sebastian immediately retracted like he had just touched fire. So much for trying to win Kurt's heart back.

He definitely knew one thing though.

He was never going to give up.

Kurt was going to be his again. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"So..." Santana drawled, breaking the silence in the car. She looked outside her window while driving and watched the trees and houses blur into fuzzy images as they drove past, with the rain pouring forcefully. "Do you two feel like clubbing? There's this club not far from Lima and to be fucking honest, I need something to take my mind off of that fucking prick. Tell your parents that you're sleeping over mine tonight, just in case. I don't want anyone blaming me for this."

Kurt reluctantly pulled out his iPhone from his shorts pocket and debated whether he should fake being sick or suck it up and party the night away. He had never been to a party before, let alone go clubbing, so the thought slightly scared him. The consequences are unpredictable, making him bite his lip nervously. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he should just go and see if it was satisfactory before complaining. Besides, he had a bunch of firsts that he needed to start ticking off.

To: Finn

I'm sleeping over Santana's tonight so just tell dad and Carole, in case they wonder where I am. I would've called but I didn't want to wake anyone up since it's already quite late. Night! xoxo

Sent 21:37

From: Kurt

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he looked forward to see Quinn texting her parents while Santana focused on her driving. He yawned quietly and got his mirror out to reevaluate his appearance. "What's the club called? It better be good, otherwise I'm going home."

Rolling her eyes, Santana just chuckled evilly, thinking back to the last time she had been to the club. It was a record for her; she had given about three blowjobs to three different people and even took home a completely different man for a one night stand. All four of her stalkers that night were much older than her - two were in college, while the other two had a life of their own. She had a feeling that Kurt would love the place.

"Oh, it's good. Trust me, it's the best club I've been to in a while. It's a straight club but with you, I'm sure you can expect men and women asking for a quickie when we get there." Santana winked playfully, chuckling evilly when she heard Kurt cursing at her. She loved to wind Kurt up, the outcomes were always fun to watch.

"Kurt, you need to get laid." Quinn absentmindedly stated, ignoring the shouts from Kurt, ordering her to stop talking. "Let's make a deal. When we get there, we stick together for about an hour then separate and find ourselves a good fuck. Even I'll join in, and that's dedication since I'd never usually do something like this. We just need to loosen up and have fun, considering we've had a pretty irregular week. We quit glee, Kurt joined the Cheerios, started our domination at school; it's gonna be pretty stressing after a while, you know."

Santana seemed to take the suggestion into consideration while Kurt stared at Quinn like she was an alien. Those words coming out of Quinn's mouth was a huge surprise; like the blonde had mentioned earlier, she would never suggest something like that. _Ever_.

"Blondie has a point, we all need to have a bit of fun. I'm in and Quinn's in, what about you, porcelain?" Santana stared at Kurt knowingly. She had a feeling that the boy was sexually frustrated and was practically craving for a good time, but was too afraid to admit or do anything to support the idea. It saddened her that the last time Kurt had fucked someone - or _someone_ had fucked _Kurt_ (the boy had to keep reminding her with dreamy eyes) - was back with Blaine, and that had been so long ago. Everyone should have sex, it made the world a happier place!

"I don't know, that's a bit crude and reckless. It's too much for me." Kurt bit his lip nervously, trying to ignore the part of him that was begging him to agree with the plan.

"Kurt, even I agreed to do this. Well, I suggested it so it's only natural that I agreed to take part, but my point is, we all need to do something outside of our comfort zone and just live a little. It's not always that we're 17 and dominating the school. Think of it this way; the worst that can happen is if the person we pick is absolutely shit in bed. There's no harm in this, as long as we remember to use protection." Quinn tried to reason with her gay friend, holding up the condoms that she had pulled out of her Chanel purse. "Would you feel better if we met up afterwards so we don't have to stay with our chosen fuck all night?"

Kurt groaned, clutching his Prada bag closely. Coming from Quinn, the plan seemed harmless and innocent, like there was no flaws that came with it. That was what scared Kurt though; what if there were more flaws that came along with the plan? What if no one even wanted to sleep with him? He would end up embarrassed and humiliated, and he did not want either of those. Clenching his teeth in frustration, he looked up to see the hopeful look of Quinn's staring back at him and the optimistic glance from Santana through the mirror at the front.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if this all turns out wrong, I _will_ be holding you two responsible for this." Kurt shakily replied, the hesitation present but it came out much stronger than he originally intended it to be. "And to answer your question, Quinn, yes it would make me feel much better. If we're doing this, I want to ease into it slowly. Other than... him, I've not slept with anyone before so this would be a first for me."

"Great! It's decided!" Santana shouted, nodding understandingly with Quinn at Kurt's statement. "What time is it now?"

"It's ten o'clock now." Quinn answered as Kurt got his phone out to check any texts from Finn. "That means we can stay together till about 11 then find ourselves a good fuck from then. When does the club close?"

"It closes at 4 in the morning so we've got a while. What if we all agree to meet back at my car at about 3-ish? Or if we finish earlier, we can just call each other. Fuck, we sound like prostitutes here." Santana laughed and Quinn joined her. Kurt, on the other hand, looked up from his iPhone and instinctively widened his eyes at the comparison and suddenly became even more unsure than before. "Kurt, I was joking. Chill out! We're just planning the itinerary so everyone knows what to do, since you don't want to stay out all night. We'll go back to mine after our trip to the club and get some actual sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway so it wouldn't be much of a problem. My mum doesn't really care. She's more carefree than other parents and I definitely appreciate the space she gives me."

"Okay, okay. I'm just new to this, I'm obviously not gonna be like a pro at this! I've never really been to a proper party before. I've been to Rachel's shitty one, but other than that, I can't really remember any other parties that I've been to before." Kurt revealed, biting his lip again. He made a note to himself that biting his lip was his way of showing his hesitation and nervousness.

"We understand that, but you know that we're only doing this to help you get into this lifestyle, right? We're not just doing this for the fun of it - well, only slightly. Once you become desired or feared by many, you'd be expected to turn up to major parties to show off your attitude, and trust me when I say that people don't take it too kindly if you ignore their party invitation." Quinn involuntarily shuddered at the vivid thought.

Kurt didn't reply, just nodded, and soon, they rode in comfortable silence. From Santana's earlier announcement, the club was nearby and they were only about five to ten minutes away. This started to give Kurt adrenaline rushes and tinges of excitement as he knew that the events that would happen that night would most likely follow him for the rest of his life. The thought of that made Kurt shiver in anticipation.

Remembering that he had received a text from Finn, he quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and read the unread message.

To: Kurt

Sure thing, dude. Burt already asked me about you and he said to call him ASAP because he wanted to know if you're okay. He doesn't seem mad though so don't worry about his heart :) xxxxxx

Sent 21:58

From: Finn

Kurt smiled at the reply but rolled his eyes at the nickname. It amazed him how they went from the f-bomb debacle to what they were now; the change was very much appreciated. They were so much more comfortable with each other and they truly loved each other, despite their brotherly bickers. If one were to ask a fifteen-year-old Kurt about Finn, he would have swooned and squealed, but Kurt now sneered at the thought. It just didn't seem right to him anymore.

"Hummel, we're here now." Santana suddenly stated, snapping Kurt from his earlier thoughts. Twisting their body to face the boy, Quinn and Santana shared a knowing smirk when they saw the questioning glance from Kurt. "Prepare yourself because these clubs tend to get a _little_ crazy after a while. Trust me, I've been here enough to know that everyone isn't as friendly as they seem, which leads us to our ground rules."

"I've been to a few clubs before. I just dislike partying with people I know, it just ruined it for me." Quinn shrugged when she saw Kurt raising an eyebrow at her. "Anyways, rule number one - do not take drinks from just anyone. I'm pretty sure you know better than to do that but there are a lot of persistent people here, who would stop at nothing to get their target in bed with them. We're all planning on having a one night stand anyway but you'd probably want it to be fun and totally consensual, not brutal and painful. So just remember that not everyone here is as friendly as they seem, like Santana mentioned earlier."

Kurt gulped at the first warning; it sounded painful just listening to it! He didn't think he was ready to hear the other rules, but knew that it would be best if he did. He was terrified. He was a seventeen-year-old boy who had never been to a club before and was currently wearing some very revealing clothing; who wouldn't be scared?

"Rule number two - stay close to us or a crowd if you've not found a prey - or predator, if you want - yet because chances are, someone will grab you and drag you in an abandoned room, most likely the toilets in this case." Santana bluntly added, almost chuckling at the wide eyed gaze that Kurt gave her. "As long as you stay close to a crowd of people, no one will think to do something like that because once you scream, their cover is blown."

"And finally, rule number three." Quinn smiled softly at Kurt, reaching out to squeeze Kurt's shaking hands. "This rule is probably more to us than a general rule, but before you go off with a guy, introduce him to us first. We want to make sure that he will treat you okay since you'll be gone with him for a few hours. Me and Santana will decide if he deserves your presence in bed, just in case he ends up being an idiot and hurting you."

"T-Thanks." Kurt smiled back gently at the two caring faces in front of him.

"Okay." Santana announced, clapping her hands and grinning widely. "So here's the plan; we will go in there, attract a few people, dance for a while before splitting up and finding our targets for the night. We will then meet up at our table - which we will choose when we get in - and dance for a few minutes, just so me and Quinn can get a proper look at your guy. Then, we will have our mind-blowing one night stand and meet up back here at the car at about 3-ish, understood?"

Quinn and Kurt nodded, with the latter's nod containing some hesitation and a bit of exhilaration. Even after all the reassurance he had received, it did not stop the horror bubbling up in his stomach. He tried to push it away but found it returning involuntarily after a while. The countertenor took deep breaths before exiting the car and looking at the club in front of him.

The sign was a bright neon green that shone under the night sky, due to the lights that strategically outlined the perimeter of each letter. It read 'Sweet Dreams', which somehow eased Kurt's nervousness slightly. The music that was being blasted could be heard outside and from what Kurt could hear, it seemed to switch to different genres occasionally. People were outside smoking and drinking while there were sounds of catcalls and happy shrieks from inside the club.

"I guess this doesn't seem too bad..." Kurt trailed off as he watched the two girls start walking to the entrance of the club. Cursing quietly, he ran to catch up with them. He grabbed their arms and laced his own with theirs so that they were forming a chain. "Thanks for leaving me!"

The two girls just shook their head and laughed, the distance between them and the entrance becoming shorter as they walked. They looked around and saw that they were attracting the attention of not only the men, but also the women. Winks and whistles were directed at the three, making them giggle and wink back playfully. Santana, an open lesbian, even grabbed a few girls' asses as they walked past them. No one objected though; if anything, they ended up begging for another touch.

"Shit." Kurt hissed quietly so that only Quinn and Santana could hear him. His eyes widened as they stopped in front of the booth, where a bouncer was stood. "How are we supposed to get in? We're underaged and I've got no money on me right now!"

"Calm down." Quinn silently whispered back, letting Santana talk to the huge bouncer. "Santana is a regular here, she's got us a few fake IDs and as for the money, I'm not sure. I've not got any on me either, but she said that we didn't need it. Something about a free night?"

Kurt visibly relaxed and looked at Santana, who seemed to be flirting with the bouncer. Rolling his eyes at the flirtatious exchange, he ran his hands through his brown hair and exhaled loudly, earning him a few whistles, to which he responded by looking at his admirers and giggling sweetly. "I could get used to the attention I'm getting here."

Quinn laughed loudly, throwing her head back and exposing her pale neck. The action also earned her whistles, which made her laugh even more and squeeze Kurt's hand happily. "Same here, we should come here more often. We should make this as a tradition or something!"

"A tradition, huh?" Kurt repeated thoughtfully, making Quinn raise her eyebrow at him. The tone of his voice was not innocent nor guileless, which was a rare occurrence for the countertenor. "We totally should, if tonight goes well. It would be our sort of thing to get our minds of any negativity that surrounds our lives. I think we should do this monthly, since weekly would cause too much stress and annually would be too long."

"Great, come on. Santana looks like she's about to cut a bitch right now, she's been waving at us for like five minutes now." Quinn laughed, dragging Kurt along with her to catch up with the irritated Latina. They looked at each other and exchanged a small smile before linking their arms and entering the noisy club together.

It was the start of a _beautiful _tradition_._

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait but school has caught up with me recently and now I'm completely buried with schoolwork and homework. My updating will be less frequent now, not like it was to begin with, but it will be much slower than usual. Sorry!**

**Can I just remind you guys that the characters here may seem really bipolar but they're really not? I just want to make them unpredictable, like I mentioned on the author's note at the beginning of this chapter. Most - if not, all - characters are OOC as well.**

**Finally, I just noticed that Chris is one of the youngest cast members on glee, yet he portrays someone older than half the original cast. He also acts so much more mature than most of the cast, which I find really ironic and funny at the same time :) gotta love Chris!**

**Any mistakes or errors are my doing, so sorry for that!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	11. And The Party Begins

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 10**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Even though the first few chapters would be rated T, I'm putting it on the M category because it will get smutty in the future chapters. There will also be a lot of swearing, promiscuity and a bitchy Kurt. Cross dressing!**

**A/N: Thank you again! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Longer A/N at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The three cheerleaders entered the club, expecting to see everyone socialising but found that there were only a few people on the dance floor. Santana raised her eyebrow at the unusually quiet atmosphere, obviously used to the club (and clubs in general) being noisy and sex-crazed, like it usually was.

"This is weird. Last time I came here, this club was on full-swing; people dancing, socialising and trying to get laid. What the fuck happened to this place?" Santana shouted over the loud music. Before they came in, everyone seemed to be having fun but they came in and saw that there was nothing to get excited about. The laughter and squeals that they had heard outside were just friends talking to each other. Barely anyone was actually taking the time to get to know other people!

"Are you sure we're at the right club, San?" Kurt asked, looking disgustedly at the atrocious dancing of the other people on the dance floor. Instead of dancing seductively or exaggeratedly like on movies or one's imagination, they looked like they had a fish down their bottom attire, causing them to shake like a crazy maniac.

"I'm pretty sure we are..." Santana paused, searching for any actual events that are interesting enough for them to watch or join along. "I'm guessing we just came at the wrong time. They look like they're lacking sleep and dance skills. Looks like we won't be getting laid tonight!"

"I don't mind. There are more hotter guys in McKinley and that's saying something since there are only about 5 good-looking boys there." Quinn added with a small giggle. "Or maybe we can convince Coach Sylvester to let us visit a university for... extra training or something. Surely, there'd be more hot guys there. It's a _university_, for fuck's sake!"

"That's a good idea actually. How about this then? We drink and just have a good time tonight then on Monday, we ask Coach about your idea. I need to get laid soon, _she_ is getting lonely." Santana stated, pointing towards her prized possession.

"Santana, I'm gay. I don't really need to know what you or she thinks. Never in my whole life will I even spare a glance at that disgusting body part." Kurt gagged jokingly, causing Quinn to laugh. "Sounds like a good idea though. Now come on, time to get smashed!"

With that, the three cheerleaders walked straight towards the bar and got their alcoholic drinks, chugging them down in one go before asking for another. They looked around, hoping to find something fun for them to do but found nothing that interested them. Even the DJ, who was supposed to encourage the crowd to let loose, looked dead.

By their third drink, they were beginning to feel the alcoholic beverages' effects, causing them to feel dizzy but lighter, in terms of their mood. Santana, who was the designated driver, decided to stop after her fourth drink so that their ride home would still be somewhat safe, while Quinn and Kurt continued to drink the night away.

"I'm actually so happy that you took me here, you two." Kurt slurred as he attracted a crowd around them due to his suggestive dance moves. "I've never felt so free and I love it!"

The other two girls giggled and joined Kurt with his seductive dance moves, not missing the lustful looks they've been getting from the other partygoers. It was hard not to since they were eyeing them hungrily. When they first entered the club, it was boring and lifeless. Now that they were drunk and buzzing with energy, everything seemed to be even more fun and actually full of life. Was it their presence that excited the audience or did the audience just gain energy automatically? Whatever the answer was, they didn't care. Maybe their plan could commence after all.

* * *

"Sebastian, stop!" Blaine growled as he tried to pry himself out of Sebastian's arms.

After Kurt, Santana and Quinn had left, the two had gone back to the party, with Blaine feeling helpless and confused. He didn't know that his ex - who he secretly wished was still his current - would show up at the party so when he saw him, his whole body froze and his mind drew a blank. He was surprised when he found out that he would be making an appearance, let alone appearing with minimal clothing.

Blaine just wanted to rip off the clothes that were there, which wasn't much. How did Kurt get out of the house wearing that?

He had met Burt numerous times and from what he had seen, the man was very protective of his son. The older man didn't seem to be the type of father who would allow his son to go to a party - with alcohol, boys and no authority - wearing clothes that covered very little. Not that he was complaining or anything; HELL NO!

"Babe, I'm really horny right now. I want you to fuck me into next week." Sebastian slurred, grabbing Blaine's crotch and rubbing slowly, in hope to get the latter willing and ready. "Are you still thinking about that slut? I'll help you forget about him."

That was it for Blaine. He aggressively grabbed Sebastian's hands and swung it so that it accidentally slapped someone else's ass. "First of all, do not call him a slut. And secondly, I never knew that you were this clingy. We're not exactly dating so I can't break up with you, but I can and I will end our silly little games right now."

The taller teen gasped as he heard Blaine's words and immediately sobered up. "Shit, I'm sorry. Just don't leave me, I'll do anything!"

Blaine laughed at the desperate attempts, ignoring the shattered expression on the other's face. "Wow, you are clingy! At least when I was dating Kurt, he gave me a bit of freedom. I'm not even dating you and you seem to think that I'm exclusive to you. Fuck that!"

Instead of surrendering like Blaine had hoped, Sebastian's eyes flared with anger but this wasn't enough to scare Blaine. "I'm not fucking clingy. You know what, you two are perfect for each other! Both of you are whores. Dirty, disgusting _whores_ who deserves absolutely nothing in life."

The next few moments were a blur for both of them.

Sebastian had ended up on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye while Blaine had stormed off to his car, hoping to get home before he was criticised for what he did to the dick who insulted him and his boyfri- ex-boyfriend. That was just uncalled for and if Blaine was being honest, deserved more than two punches.

He wouldn't have minded if it was just him that had been insulted; maybe one punch would've been enough. When Kurt was brought into the conversations me the insult, it infuriated him. No one called him a slut because he certainly wasn't. It was Blaine who had been unable to keep his dick inside his pants, not Kurt.

Only if Kurt forgave him.

He'd do anything to be back together with Kurt again.

* * *

"Hey, sexy. Want to go somewhere more private?" A man, about twice Kurt's age, asked with a wink.

"No, he does not. We were just leaving, you freak." Santana snapped at the stranger, glaring daggers and shooing him off. Despite their initial plan to get laid, she began to feel uneasy with the situation once she saw the stares they had been getting. They weren't just lustful stares, they were more towards hungry and ready to devour - something Santana didn't like one bit. Especially with Kurt; the stranger that offered was definitely not someone that Santana approves of. He was dirty, he was old and he looked like a pedophile, who would take advantage of Kurt's drunkenness. "Now, if you would kindly fuck off, that'd be very much appreciated."

"What are you? His hag?" The stranger bit back, obviously pissed off that he wasn't getting laid that night.

"Maybe I am, what's it to you? I'm not afraid to hurt you. My cheerleading coach taught us how to defend ourselves using hand combat and weapons." Santana's eyes narrowed into slits as she realised that the nameless freak was not going to give up anytime soon. "I will say this once more; fuck off before someone gets hurt."

"Listen, little girl. I won't fight you but I do not like getting told what to do. All I want is to fuck your friend over there." He slurred, clenching his fists. "Or if you want, you can join for a threesome, I'm pretty flexible."

"A threesome with you?" Santana laughed loudly. "Please. I'd rather drown myself in molten lava than have sex with you, fucking creep!"

"Santana, what's going on here?" Kurt asked, his voice slurring slightly.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" The man questioned before Santana had the time to answer, immediately holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

However, instead to accepting the outstretched hand, Kurt glared at it and immediately tried to act sober, knowing that if he didn't control himself, there would be trouble. "No, I can't say I did. What do you want?"

"_You_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the straightforward reply but didn't say anything. He was honestly freaked out with how close the man was to him; it just proved to him that the man was crazy. Never would he even consider sleeping with the guy! He looked beside him to see Santana seething and preparing for a fight. Kurt couldn't blame her, the stranger was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm sorry, I can't say the same. Now if you'll excuse us, we were just about to go home." Kurt politely responded, beginning to walk towards the exit of the club and trying to get out of the club without getting into a fight or causing any trouble. No one knew about their visit to the club and his dad would go mental if he found out.

"You're gonna regret turning me down, bitch!" The man shouted out, posing as if he as some sort of prized possession. It made Kurt and the girls laugh but they didn't show it, in case he came storming over to them and starting an actual fight.

"Don't flatter yourself, darling!" Quinn shouted back, directing her erected middle finger towards him.

Quietly walking out of the club, they all looked at each other and suddenly started to laugh their heads off. Despite getting slightly freaked out with the persistent man, they found it amusing how someone like him could even imagine getting laid in the first place. Yes, they looked for a good personality but that stranger proved to be an asshole. Not to mention, he was not as attractive as he thought he was; sure he may had been built and muscular, but other than that, there was nothing that the girls could pinpoint that they actually found attractive about the man!

"If this is going to be a regular occurrence for us, maybe I shouldn't drink every time we go clubbing!" Kurt giggled, his slur coming back. While he pretended to feel sober in the club, it was only to avoid the stalker they had. He tried so hard not to slur or show any sign of drunkenness as he did not want to get taken advantage of. The amount of individuals raped because they were drunk was just unbelievable, and Kurt did not want to end up like that! It was a good thing he was a brilliant actor.

"And that, lady and gentlegay, is why you should stick with me when we're at a club. I have experience with these things so I have an idea how to deal with persistent men, who are just too desperate to get laid." Santana proclaimed, clicking her fingers and shaking her head as she began giggling once again. "Since it's like 1 in the morning anyway, we might as well head back to mine. Everyone is probably asleep though so we'll have to be quiet. My mum is a complete bitch when you disturb her 'beauty sleep'." She rolled her eyes and pulled the two drunken teens to her car.

"Can I just sleep in your car? It's really comfy." Kurt yawned out loud, his eyes beginning to shut momentarily.

"Fuck no. I do not want anyone being sick in my car, _mi pobre bebé_!" Santana growled, ushering her friends into the car and starting the engine once she was sure that Quinn and Kurt were safely sat down. The last thing she needed was one of the two feeling dizzy or breaking a bone in her back seat. That'd be a nightmare and she just didn't have the patience at that moment, she'd probably bitch slap them _hard_ if they did. "Are you guys ready to go? It'll be another half an hour till we get back to mine."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up, I'm so tired." Quinn yawned loudly, resting her head on Kurt's shoulders. They had both decided to sit in the back, instead of having one beside Santana, because they figured it'd be easier to move around. And also so that Santana didn't feel obliged to shout at them every two minutes. "Hangover's gonna be such a bitch tomorrow."

"That's the price of getting drunk." Kurt bluntly replied, releasing another yawn himself and rubbing his eyes, attempting to stay awake until they got to Santana's house. He was preparing himself for the hangover the morning after; Kurt decided it was better to be ready than being surprised in the morning with a killer headache and a constant urge to be sick.

The car ride then became silent and remained silent until they got back to Santana's house, which looked dead, along with the other houses in her street. It was past two in the morning and it was pitch black outside so they didn't question it.

"Hurry up, we need to get to my room as quietly as possibly. I am really not in the mood for my parents shouting at me because I'm being too loud. I just want to in and go to bed." Santana sighed out, locking her car when the other two cheerleaders stumbled out of the car. She then proceeded to drag them into her house -it was a good thing she, for once, remembered her house key!- and to her room, making as little noise as possible. "Right, how are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know, I want to sleep!" Quinn whined sleepily, collapsing on to the bed, followed by Kurt, who fell beside her. Before they knew it, their eyes were shut and they were incapable of opening them again.

"I'm guessing I'm taking the couch then..." Santana trailed off as she saw the two passed out on her bed. Sighing, she grabbed an extra blanket from the side of her bed and laid it on top of the two drunken singers, and collected her own blankets and pillows for herself.

Unable to keep her eyes open, she then followed the others' example and feel into a deep slumber, all thoughts and problems aside.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a case of writer's block and I couldn't make my ideas flow properly. That, and I've had exams and homework to do, which basically took most of my time every week. So I'm sorry. Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter because I had to limit what I write because it didn't flow as fluently as I hoped. If it doesn't even compare to the past chapters, I apologise. I, myself, think that this is probably the worst chapter in the story because of the lack of organisation, ideas and inspiration for this chapter.**

_mi pobre bebé - my poor baby (google translator!)_

**Sorry for any mistakes and errors in this chapter! And there's probably too many to count so I apologise.**

**Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! -insert uneasy look-**


	12. Introducing the Lopez Parents

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 12 (I think?)**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Future smut, swearing and cross-dressing. That's all I can think of for now.**

**A/N: Thanks to the reviews, I really appreciate it! I even added some references to the second chapter of Two Months so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**In this chapter, we see a more vulnerable side of Kurt's towards the end, which I don't think I've actually included since the first chapter of this story really. Things take a sudden turn in this chapter, lets just say that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rolling over to her side and slowly opening her eyes, Santana Diabla Lopez groaned softly and looked at the digital clock beside the couch where she had slept the previous night. 10:23, it read, causing Santana to grab a pillow from the floor and throwing it at the bed where her friends slept. "Wake up! We can't stay in bed all day, I've been planning to go shopping today and I am not letting you two ruin that!"

Two high-pitched whines were heard and two heads shot up from the bed. "Santana, can you please stop shouting? I've got a killer headache and if you don't let me rest, expect me to be extra bitchy today." Kurt replied with a glare. Quinn, who was beside the countertenor, nodded and fell back onto the bed with a sigh, not even taking a minute before already falling back asleep. "At least give us an hour more or so. We'll go out before lunch because unlike you, me and Quinn drunk quite a lot last night and are currently suffering from a hangover. Good night." And with that, Kurt followed his blonde friend's example and went back to sleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"Fine, fine. It's not my fault you two drunk so much last night. I'll just go help my mum with breakfast or something." Santana said to no one in particular. Quickly slipping on her slippers, she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen, momentarily pausing to glance back at her friends with a smile. She would never admit it out loud but she was grateful to have friends like them, including Brittany. Speaking of Brittany, she decided that she would call the girl in a few minutes, not having heard from her since before the weekend began.

"Ma, are you there?" Santana called out as she descended down the stairs gracefully, clutching the robe she had put on before going downstairs. She walked to the living room and saw her father sat on one of the red sofas, reading the daily newspaper with the TV also turned on. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Santana set off to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. People would usually assume that Santana was an independent girl and she was, but she did rely on her parents so much - probably more than any other teen in Lima, Ohio. That was why she was grateful to have a very close bond with her parents; she felt as if she had the freedom to talk to them about anything and everything without having them judge her in any way. "Good morning, ma! Just to let you know, Kurt and Quinn are upstairs sleeping so you should probably cook more for breakfast. They crashed here last night after we went clubbing." Santana suddenly laughed, causing her mother to give her a strange look. "Sorry, I just remembered something that happened last night. It was hilarious, you should have been there!"

"Is that why they're still not awake? Suffering from the dreaded morning hangover?" Estrella chuckled softly, shaking her head at the two teens. She was honestly so proud of how her daughter handled herself, despite the calls and letters that she got for Santana's so-called rudeness. She understood that it was only a defence mechanism that Santana had built up over the years to prevent herself from getting hurt both physically and mentally. Estrella was ecstatic - no, she was over the moon - when she found out that Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn became a close-knit circle of friends; she was their biggest supporter. Having known Brittany and Quinn for many years prior to their agreement, she knew that they were good for her daughter. They helped to balance each other. She didn't know how, nor did she mind, but all she knew was that it worked well. Kurt, now he was a new face for her so she couldn't judge him at first. When Santana had first invited him round to their house about a year ago for a glee project, Estrella and the countertenor had immediately clicked. There was just something about him that made Estrella feel like he would be a great addition to their family. So when Santana told her about her devious plan (they talked to each other about everything), she felt happiness wash through her because she knew that it would be a chance to get to know Kurt better. She didn't care that he was gay; she didn't care that he liked to dress and act differently; she didn't really care about all his flaws because she knew that he was a good person inside. That was all that mattered. There was that and the fact that Estrella had a feeling that he would be a great friend to have, despite the rather large age gap between the two. Even though her husband was already close to Kurt and Burt, she herself had not really associated with both until Santana introduced Kurt to her. Burt was still a stranger to her and she made it her mission to at least try to befriend the man, to further strengthen their family bonds. "Pass me the eggs and bacon then, we have guests that we do not want to disappoint! Now pray tell, what happened last night that you found so funny?"

"Oh, it was hilarious!" Santana started with a wide grin on her face, grabbing the eggs and bacon from the kitchen counter beside her and passing them to her mother, who stared at Santana in amusement. "There was this guy that tried to hit on Kurt, albeit poorly, and it was hilarious because he was being so persistent and would not give up at all. Then when I tried to defend Kurt, he went on about having a threesome since he can be flexible with genders. We left and he was shouting out about how we'd regret it. Ha, that was so funny!" The Latina teen doubled over in laughter while her mother started giggling, causing her father to enter the room with a questioning look on his face.

"What is going on in here?" Ricardo Lopez, the father and breadwinner of the Lopez family household, asked slowly. He looked from his wife to his daughter, who were both still laughing their heads off. Shaking his head softly, he joined in the infectious laughter, despite not knowing the real reason why the two were guffawing. "I don't even know why I'm laughing. Damn your infectious laughs!"

"What's going on?" Quinn yawned out, scratching her blonde hair while Kurt appeared next to her with a blank and tired look on his face. Even though they only woke up, they still managed to look their best; their hair looking slightly messed up but in a sexy way, and their faces looking flawless and clear. The two cheerleaders were still wearing their attire from the previous night since they fell asleep immediately after laying in Santana's bed. "Can we have some water please? I don't think this headache will go away anytime soon. How much did we drink last night?!"

"Here you go, dears." Estrella cooed sweetly, handing Quinn and Kurt glasses of water and watching them as they downed the water in one go. It amazed her how different teens acted from her generation to the current one. Her mother would've beheaded her if she was caught drinking under the age of eighteen but she felt as if Santana was responsible enough to take care of herself when she went out - drinking or not. She trusted her daughter to make the right decisions. Finishing up the bacons and eggs that she was cooking, Estrella placed them on a plate and urged the two teens to take it. "Take a seat, Quinn, Kurt. I made breakfast for all of us and from what Santana told me, you three had an interesting night last night." She winked at the two, who began laughing and shaking their heads gleefully. "But before you retell the story, lets eat."

"Thanks, Mrs Lopez." Kurt smiled and grabbed the plate from the counter and walked towards the kitchen table where the rest of the food was laid. Quinn followed Kurt's example and took a seat opposite the diva, who was already munching on the food. They hadn't had anything to eat since the night before and they were absolutely starving. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing. I feel like I haven't eaten in years!"

"Calm down, honey." Estrella laughed gently as she began digging into her own breakfast. Glancing around the room to find everyone else eating happily, she sighed and giggled slightly at the piggish manners of the others. "How many times do I have to say, Kurt? Call me Estrella! I feel so old when you call me Mrs Lopez. That goes for you too, Quinn. No need for formalities, we're all close here."

"Oops, sorry, Mrs Lop- I mean, Estrella!" Quinn quickly corrected herself and even looked proud for remembering the right name to call the older woman. The blonde teen moaned in appreciation as she took a bite of her omelette. "What's the plan for today, San?" She asked, turning to her friend with a mouthful of food, which caused the latter to sneer back in utter disgust. Kurt and the Lopez parents laughed at the facial expression of the self-proclaimed bitch while Quinn cowered slightly.

"Swallow your food before talking to me, Fabray. It's horrible having bits and pieces of chewed up food thrown at you." Santana hissed venomously, moving further away from Quinn to prevent getting blasted with food again. "To answer your question, we are going shopping, like I've already mentioned earlier. You've got to see Kurt and his techniques to get discounts. They are pure genius!"

Ricardo, who had always been a close friend of Burt's, stared at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, as if questioning the younger teen's innocence already, even if the puzzle was still missing a few pieces. He had been there with Burt when Elizabeth had rushed downstairs to tell Burt that her water broke. He had watched Kurt grow up and even though they did not interact much anymore, he had always had a soft spot for the pale boy. He treated him as his own child, the same way Burt treated Santana as his own. Both fathers did not exactly show their friendship as much in public anymore, making it harder to believe that they actually did know and get along with each other for some reason, but they still remained close, meeting up every other week when they weren't busy with their respectful jobs. "And may I ask what this so-called technique entails? It sounds very interesting." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr Lo- I mean, Ricardo." Kurt laughed nervously, knowing that if anything got out to his father, he would probably never be allowed shopping by himself again. After the whole debacle about Kurt attracting attention to himself unintentionally, Burt had become incredibly uneasy about leaving his son by himself with people in every corner watching his every move. Call the father paranoid but it was not something that a parent would exactly be comfortable with, especially since some of the attention came from men who looked desperate for release and sex. Kurt knew that Ricardo and Burt were friends, despite the two not showing it very often. Ricardo would often swing by the garage and help around for free, while Burt offered as much help as he could when Ricardo had a big case coming up. That was why Kurt feared that if anything got out to Ricardo, it would eventually get to his dad, which would increase his father's overprotectiveness. "Santana's just over exaggerating the whole situation, it's just some harmless... association between two people... Yeah, that sounds just about right."

"Harmless association?" Santana intervened in amusement, knowing full well of the reason why the pale boy did not want to reveal his actions. It was just too interesting to let go though so Santana, being the devil she was, decided to make the situation known to her parents and Quinn. "It was more like suggestive flirting, if you ask me. This little rascal can be such a slut when it comes to shopping. He would flirt with the workers at the store, which would earn him discounts on the products he purchases, even going as far as kisses on the cheek, little touches and even brushes on the workers' genitals. It's hot, don't get me wrong. I don't think Uncle Burt will approve though." Santana winked at Kurt and sighed in feigned worry. "Don't think I didn't see you touching that man's dick the other day. You made it look subtle but I know that look. You turned to me with a smirk on your face and the guy looked ready to explode in his trousers!"

"Kurt Alexander Hummel!" Estrella gasped out in mixed shock and approval. She was shocked that Kurt, who Santana described as 'bitchy but an innocent and naive prude', would do such thing but she also approved because yet again, Kurt proved to be more unpredictable and versatile (in a good way, of course) than she originally thought he was. "I don't know whether to tell you off for doing something like that or giving you a high five because you are more interesting than I made you out to be." She shook her head, laughing and soon enough, Quinn and Santana joined in while Kurt blushed in embarrassment and Ricardo felt an urge to protect the boy, whom he treated as his own son.

"I actually never thought of you doing anything like that, Kurt! You just seem so innocent, so pure, so delicate!" Quinn exclaimed in surprise, her mouth gaping as she momentarily stopped laughing. Everyone in McKinley had thought of Kurt as a guileless boy, who was yet to be corrupted and introduced to the sexual nature of humans. And this was even after he limped into school with a huge hickey on his neck, alongside Blaine who was smirking proudly behind him. Little did the student body know that, while Kurt acted as if he was an angelic poster boy for abstinence in school, he was really not as innocent as he made himself out to be. Blaine was one of the proofs for this hypothesis. "I can just imagine Uncle Burt locking you up in your room and stopping you from ever going outside again. He can be really scary when he wants to!"

"Oh, trust me, I know." Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned in embarrassment again. "Santana! Why did you say that? I can't believe you just said that!" He turned towards Estrella and Ricardo, who were staring back at him with raised eyebrows, with wide eyes that begged them not to tell Burt. "It's just fabricated, she's lying! Please don't tell my dad. Quinn's right, he would stop me from ever setting foot outside again. That can't happen because that means no shopping time and no shopping time will eventually result to my death! And trust me, when I die, I will blame this all on you, Santana. Prepare to see me in every corner of your eye because I will not leave you alone until I feel that you have suffered enough." Kurt finished, lowering his voice down to a husky, dangerous tone, which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"If that's how you'll be haunting me, then I might as well kill you now!" Santana responded with a seductive smirk on her face. There was no doubt that Kurt's deep voice turned her on; hell, she'd probably scream it from the rooftops if she had the chance. Now _that_ was not something she was ashamed of, mostly because she knew of other people who felt the exact same. "But if this counts for something, I'm sorry for telling the truth. Even I was surprised when I saw Kurt leaning over to the guy and flirting, as you call it. You don't exactly see him doing that in school, do you?"

"Yeah, Kurt. People in school think of you as the Virgin Mary even after you and Blaine had loud, noisy sex in the janitor's closet." Quinn announced absentmindedly, glancing at Kurt, who looked like he was about to faint in shock and embarrassment. "What? You're not exactly the quietest when having sex, everyone now knows that. If it makes you feel better, I found it really hot and I just wanted to jump you right there and then. Sadly, you're gay and Blaine's possessive so I had a feeling you and Blaine would probably just drop kick me out of the closet to resume fucking like rabbits." She shrugged as if she had not just revealed Kurt's sex life to the latter's dad's close friend and his wife.

"And remember when Kurt came in to glee after with sex hair, crumpled clothes and a bunch of hickeys all over his neck?" Santana added, talking specifically to Quinn, who nodded gleefully as she reminisced the day it happened. "Kurt, you were limping the whole day and I remember when I 'accidentally' slapped your ass and you went flying down the hallway, clutching your backside." The two girls laughed loudly. "That was hilarious! Even Finn looked mildly amused, even though he looked scarred at the thought of his brother having sex more than he does."

"And you can't forget the time when Finn shouted it out the first time, informing the school about Kurt's sexual escapades. I mean, he had a huge hickey on his neck that his scarf didn't manage to cover and he was limping all day, but Finn's outburst just confirmed everyone's suspicions." Quinn pointed out, clicking her fingers and looking at the Lopez parents with a smirk on her face. "Oh, Ricardo and Estrella. You should've seen it, they were having a moment of PDA when Finn interrupted them and it went from there to that oaf running down the hallway, screaming like a girl because Blaine pretended to run after him. Now that was a sight to remember. You went from the baby penguin that we all knew to this 'baby penguin gone slutty', according to the entirety of the McKinley student body. Yet everyone still thinks of you as an angel, why is that?"

"I know! Then there's me, who would go to school with a small hickey on my neck and suddenly I'm an insatiable whore?" Santana raised a dark eyebrow and while she tried to make her words sound bitter, she had a tone of amusement in her voice, letting Kurt know that she was only teasing. "You should've heard what he said afterwards though! Kurtie here showed his shameless slutty side and literally told Blaine that he missed his cock. I was shocked that something like that could come out of his mouth but then again, who knows what's been in his mouth that weekend, right? I'm still convinced that you two were pretty kinky then."

"Santana, that's enough!" Kurt whined childishly, covering his reddening face with his hands and groaning loudly. He was beyond embarrassed that his friends - and after they revealed Kurt's personal information, the word 'friends' was used very loosely - would not even hesitate to mention his sex life, let alone in front of parents. Especially since one of the said parents was his dad's best friend, he could already imagine the possible punishments that may come his way for doing all those obscenities under the age of thirty, like Burt had originally said. "Please don't tell my dad any of this, he would kill me. I mean, he found out that I wasn't a virgin anymore when I came home limping and donning a huge hickey on my neck after spending the weekend with Blaine, but I'm pretty sure he still has this idea in his head that I'm untouched and I'll remain that way until I'm thirty years old." At this, Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head at the thought of being a thirty-year-old virgin. Now that would've been depressing and humiliating. Ergh.

"We won't tell anyone, Kurt. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us... _Well_, with me, it is anyway." Estrella giggled, directing her eyes to her husband who seemed deep in thought. She knew of Burt and Ricardo's pact to look after each other's children, and immediately knew that it would probably not be a good idea to feed her husband any more information about the countertenor's, ahem, private details. Otherwise, there would probably be trouble. "Looks like Ricardo doesn't seem to approve of this. Don't worry, it's not because he's homophobic. It's more to do with the fact that he looks at you like his - our - own son, similar to how your dad looks at Santana and Eduardo as his own, and its not exactly nice, knowing that our child is sexually active."

"Speaking of Eduardo, where is he?" Santana muttered curiously to herself as she wondered where her older brother could possibly be.

"I didn't know your families were so close!" Quinn pondered out loud, thinking more to herself than actually making a statement.

"Yeah, me and Burt have been friends for many years now. We go all the way back to high school where we immediately hit it off and became close. Me and Burt were so different in high school - he was the jock that everyone loved and looked up to while I was more technical and preferred technology over sports. But we were best friends and we still are, even to this day. I was his wingman when it came to Elizabeth and I was actually there when Elizabeth came running down the stairs moaning about how painful it was since her water broke." Ricardo chuckled in amusement, gasping gruffly when Estrella smacked his arm roughly for laughing at a woman's pain. "Ouch, it was true though. She was going absolutely crazy - shouting, kicking, crying. Anyway, the point is we've always been close since we became friends and we've always got each other's back, which also, unfortunately for you two," He looked at Santana and Kurt, and smirked. "includes _both of you_. That means that we act as your temporary parent when the other is unavailable or not present."

Kurt groaned loudly. "Does that mean you're gonna tell me off for having sex now? Before you say anything, can I just say that, like I told my father, my first time was completely my idea. Blaine didn't force me, Blaine didn't pressure me, Blaine didn't do anything; I initiated it because I felt that I was ready to give my virginity to him. Even though we are now broken up," At this, Kurt's voice shook violently as he struggled to hold back the tears he had been holding for a while. He really wasn't over Blaine yet; he may not announce it publicly but that didn't mean that he had already healed his broken heart. He was still hurting and he was sure that it would take him more than just a short amount of time to mend his shattered heart. "I can honestly say that I do not regret losing it to him. It hurt first - _boy, did it hurt!_ - but he made it so much more pleasurable and enjoyable after a while. He was actually so concerned that he had hurt me at first, wasn't that just cute? Oops, you probably didn't need to know that but I tend to word vomit when I'm out in awkward situations."

He laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that tears were threatening to spill any moment. Judging from the apologetic eyes that Santana and Quinn gave him, he immediately knew that his strong facade had not worked as effectively as it could've. He wanted to come off as this strong, brave man who looked past the break up and onto the future that would hold much better things for him. Instead, he made himself look like a weak fool and this was enough to set Kurt off into tears. Could you really blame him? He had never meant to show off his more vulnerable, fragile side. After persevering to erect tougher and more stable walls, Kurt had initially thought that it had finally worked; he became untouchable. Turned out, he was still the fragile, weak boy that everyone had grown to know. He was just lucky that he didn't burst into tears at school. Otherwise, everything they had worked for was going to be completely ruined.

Santana, despite teasing Kurt at first, had no idea that the boy was going to have a mental breakdown. Now that he was sat in front of her crying his eyes out, she immediately knew that she had struck a nerve. It hadn't been that way at first, Kurt was actually embarrassed rather than upset! So what was it that set him off like that? Suddenly, she felt a light flicker on in her head and gasped quietly so that only Quinn heard.

_Blaine_.

That asshole had been Kurt's first love, first boyfriend, first time, amongst others; no wonder he was so upset! Santana knew that you couldn't get over your first love just like that. It did take time. Even she was not completely over her first love but she tended to do anything and everything so that she felt as if she was at least trying to move on - be it sleeping around, dating strangers or whatever but nothing seemed to work. She heard some people say that your first love would always stay with you, no matter what. No matter how much pain they caused, no matter how much hatred you felt for them, no matter how many people you date after; you would never forget them.

Snapping out of her trance, her eyes followed Kurt, who was now being consoled by Quinn and Estrella while Ricardo stayed back with visible sympathetic eyes. Santana, herself, felt a few tears prick her eyes as she attempted to place herself in Kurt's shoes.

Blaine didn't even give a reason why they broke up. That fucking bastard! Kurt loved him and Kurt trusted him with his whole life but Blaine - she spat his name venomously - decided to ruin it. The couple had exchanged very expensive gifts (she heard both boys talking to their friends about how much they had spent on each other, separately of course), that were filled with much love, a week prior to the break up so their split really was very abrupt. Never mind the fact that he got him an Alexander McQueen jacket that probably costed him thousands, the amount of pain that Kurt was in after just broke her heart. And that was coming from Santana Lopez, a bitch known for being heartless and downright cruel.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Quinn asked, hugging the boy tightly as Estrella and Ricardo looked at him with worry. Like Santana, she had seen how sad Kurt's eyes became when he mentioned Blaine and their sudden break-up. And like Santana, she had an urge to beat him up for causing Kurt so much pain that he did not deserve or ask for. All the fashionista wanted was someone to actually love him back, to treat him like royalty, like in the romantic films that he usually watched. But instead, he got Blaine, who admittedly did treat him like a princess for most of their relationship. However, when Blaine walked away from the relationship with no reason, he had realised that, while movies usually hinted that happy endings did come true, it wasn't always the case.

Quinn's eyes even began to water as she looked into Kurt's eyes, which beheld the amount of struggle he had been through, in order to - unsuccessfully, Quinn grudgingly noted - get over Blaine. "You can talk to us, sweetie. We're here for you and we won't judge you."

"Do you want me to kill anyone? And trust me, I will not hesitate to kill them if whatever they did was so bad that it made you cry!" Ricardo exclaimed slowly, his anger building up every time he looked at Kurt, who was still releasing fresh tears. "Do you want me to call Burt, son?"

"No thanks, it's fine. Just a moment of weakness." Kurt spoke out quietly, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and laughing softly, the laughter not quite reaching his eyes. He cursed to himself as he realised that he had showed his vulnerability in front of people. It didn't matter that he was quite close to them, he still showed a weakness and that was disgusting. He didn't want anyone to pity him, he was sick of that!

All his life, people had thought of him as a girl - a weak, spineless girl who was incapable of standing up for themselves. Sure, he liked to dress in women's clothing; sure, he had a voice and a vocal range that could be mistaken as a girl's; sure, he acted as if he was one; but he was not. He was a man who could probably even kill someone if they pissed him off that much. So maybe he considered himself as an honorary girl and in some ways, he knew he was, but that shouldn't automatically take away his masculinity. He could rock heels like it was going out of fashion, he shaved and pampered regularly, his body was similar to a girl's but did that automatically mean that he was a girl? When it came to sex with Blaine, he actually tried both topping and bottoming but felt as if bottoming was more for him. Did that make him a girl?

No, it did not.

He had a dick.

He could build a car from scratch.

He had been the only person to help McKinley actually win a football game in the last ten years.

While his body is lean and lithe, he had worked hard on getting muscles. Not big ones though because he thought big muscles were just horrible and a huge turn off for him. Now, his muscles became more defined and his body more toned, and he was proud of it. He may not have a six pack that could compete with other men's but he loved his abs the way it was.

He was a man.

His walls may have cracked slightly when he thought of Blaine but he was going to redeem himself. Kurt was going to try and get over Blaine because who was he kidding? If Blaine loved him as much as he claimed to, he wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place or at least have given a solid, reasonable excuse as to why he chose to walk away from their relationship in the first place.

He didn't want a relationship though, he didn't want to get hurt again.

But he craved for _affection_.

And that was when he decided that maybe Santana was right.

Maybe sex was the answer to his problems after all.

* * *

**A/N: This took me so long to finish but I honestly think that, compared to the previous chapter, this is a huge step up for me and the story! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter and I hope you guys liked it :) I also hope that the huge turn for Kurt's attitude towards the end wasn't too abrupt and unrealistic. After this, we will see more of Kurt's slutty side so watch out for that people! ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	13. Brittany's Advice and a Flashback

**Attitude Adjustment - Chapter 12**

**Summary: After months of dating, Blaine abruptly breaks up with Kurt and Kurt thinks that an attitude change is needed. Little did everyone know that the sudden change in Kurt's personality and appearance can also be their new worst nightmare. Badboy!Blaine SluttyPopular!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anyone associated with the show.**

**Warnings: Smut, swearing and cross-dressing. That's all I can think of for now.**

**A/N: No, I haven't abandoned this story haha. Just been lacking inspiration to be perfectly honest. This isn't really a chapter. It's just a flashback of Kurt and Blaine. Originally, it was meant to be a oneshot but I thought, why not incorporate it into this story? So here it is now. The flashback is the oneshot that was initially supposed to be separate. Anything before and after that is just something I added to make the flashback fit into the story more :)**

**Hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much. I'm not an expert at writing smut so this attempt would probably be lame and not good haha.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day in his own room, his mind still flashing back to the events that took place the previous day. It wasn't surprising to him: he knew that he was literally on the verge of just breaking down with everything that had been happening in his life, from the break up with Blaine to his sudden introduction to the world of popularity. He was actually surprised that he had lasted that long!

Quinn and Santana had driven him home yesterday and he was glad that his dad wasn't there waiting for him, for once. He knew that he would've received an interrogation from his father once he took in his son's vulnerable form and red eyes and Kurt just wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew that Ricardo would've told Burt at some point but he just hoped that it would be later, rather than sooner. He was still recovering and he didn't need to be reminded that he broke down because he wasn't able to keep his emotions to himself any longer. It made him feel weak.

He hated feeling weak.

Currently, he was sat in his bed, trying to think of ways to make himself feel better. When he had gotten home last night, he immediately called Brittany and told her all about the events that he had missed, as well as cried about his problems. Brittany may appear to follow the stereotypes that seemed to follow blondes everywhere, but she was smart and kind. She knew exactly how to make a person feel better and that was all that mattered. He had spent hours in the phone to her crying and venting while she tried to console him and sympathise with his problems. In the end, he had asked her what she thought he should do to make himself feel better and Brittany replied, "Just think of something that has made you happy or powerful. One moment that made you feel as if you were on top of your game. Hopefully, that would minimise the pain you're feeling because you will realise that you are a strong person, worthy of a good life, good friends, a successful future and a wonderful boyfriend."

Yeah, Brittany was just amazing.

That lead to where he was now. He was sat in his bed, racking through his mind for a moment that he felt powerful and on top of the world, as Brittany had smartly put it. After a few minutes of thinking, his brain clicked. It may not involve the best person in his life right now but it had been a turning point for him. He had learnt how to be more comfortable with his sexuality and he received a good, rough fucking afterwards.

What more could you ask for?

_Flashback:_

_It had been days since Kurt and Blaine had done anything with each other and they were just about bursting with arousal. After Blaine had received multiple detentions because he 'accidentally' set his partner's lab coat on fire, it had definitely taken a toll on the times they could see each other._

_When Blaine first tried to visit Kurt after the latter admitted that he had had sex to his family, Burt stormed outside with a shotgun and chased Blaine until he was away from sight. Maybe the man wasn't happy after all? Kurt told his boyfriend about the threats from his family and friends but the bad boy didn't pay attention to them. Obviously that was the wrong choice: Burt had his shotgun ready; Mercedes looked like she was ready to cut someone, or more specifically him; although Santana wanted to watch their action, she threatened him with the blades hidden in her long dark hair; sweet, sweet Brittany told him to expect some very angry Cheerios if he ever hurt Kurt; heck, even Quinn, possibly the quietest person Blaine had ever met, tried to join in the trend and announced that if Blaine ever broke Kurt's heart, she will fucking annihilate him._

_Blaine wasn't scared._

_No way._

_Okay, maybe he was._

_Just a little._

_The expressions on their faces when they threatened him was enough to send even Hitler evacuating from the scene. It was that scary! For a bad boy, he took pride in the fact that he was not so easily intimidated but now that there was a 'Get Ready to Hurt Blaine Anderson' club out there, he had never been more alert in his life. Was he really that bad that everyone wanted to protect Kurt from him? He wasn't sure whether to feel offended or laugh at the assumptions. He really wasn't in the mood for their stupidity because at this moment, he was just plain horny._

_He inwardly slapped himself angrily because he knew that he had no one else but himself to blame. Blaine couldn't help it though. Rachel fucking Berry was his lab partner for the experiment and she was trying to give him a lecture about Kurt and her future, as well as her whole life story. It was boring as hell and he really didn't want to listen to her blab on and on about Finn and his 'dreamy eyes'. So he did what he usually did when he was annoyed - burn things. Luckily for him, the experiment involved a bunsen burner that they had left on idle because they were currently adjusting the chemicals on top of the tripod and gauze. His eyes had dropped down to the end of the girl's lab coat and found it practically staring back at him, begging him to burn it. Blaine, being the nice person he was, decided to oblige and discretely grabbed the end, holding it up so that the tips touched the roaring flame. Soon enough, the tips had lit up and he dropped it before anyone saw that he was, in fact, the one that did it. However, by the way he just bursted out guffawing and laughing, he knew that his cover had backfired - pun intended - thus resulting in his trip to the principal's office and, in turn, his month's worth of detention._

_Now, could you understand why he was practically itching with arousal for his boyfriend? Especially when said boyfriend was as hot as Kurt Hummel, it was no wonder why Blaine felt the sudden need to protect Kurt and keep him away from any impurities that roamed McKinley High. Although, to be fair, the acts that Blaine and Kurt have done, nor were the things the pale skinned boy had said during sex, made him far from pure. The types of looks that Kurt also received when walking down the hallways made Blaine just want to ravish him right there and then to make sure that the students knew that Kurt was, in fact, off limits and was his._

_Kurt was Blaine's._

_Blaine was Kurt's._

_It was just how it worked._

_Anyway, back to the topic, Blaine was currently stood by Kurt's locker, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his last class - French. Seriously, why did the boy have to attend lessons when he was basically fluent in the language? If Kurt had just skipped it, like Blaine insisted, they would be at the bad boy's house by now, doing things that would make all of Kurt's suitors jealous. They had originally planned to go to Blaine's to have some alone time, seeing as his family were out doing whatever type of bonding that he didn't want to be a part of. He loved his family but at a moment of extreme horniness like this, Kurt inevitably trumped them mostly because they wouldn't be able to help him in any way, like Kurt could._

_After the weekend the pale boy lost his virginity, they had gone on to experiment with various aspects of the sexual side of nature. For example, Kurt had learnt more about giving and receiving a blowjob and this then allowed him to send Blaine into all states of euphoria when he returned the favour. They had also tried sex with Kurt topping (neither boys liked it very much and found it awkward so they probably would never do that sort of thing again), as well as some mild bondage, with Kurt being tied up and blindfolded while Blaine pounded him from behind. Both boys had never been more gratified in their whole lives; it was just that fucking awesome. Obviously they had a safe word and all but as a whole, they had both thoroughly enjoyed it and agreed unanimously that they should try it again, possibly with more kinks introduced._

_"Blaine, baby." Kurt purred as he kissed Blaine on the lips, allowing his tongue to teasingly run over the other's lips before pulling back and winking at the lust-filled eyes of his boyfriend. He watched as Blaine grabbed him by the waist and slammed him against the lockers, attacking his lips viciously. Kurt thought it was pretty funny that he had spent most of his high school life avoiding the possibilities of getting slammed into lockers and the bullies walking away before he could do anything back, but at this point in time, he was actually quite willing to be devoured by his boyfriend, despite the unexpected locker slam. Hey, maybe he had a pain kink after all. Him and Blaine would definitely have to try that at one point, along with the other kinks they had in mind, like role-playing._

_"Blaine, stop. Can't you wait until we get to yours?" Kurt whimpered loudly when he felt his boyfriend roughly cupping his ass. He had been sexually deprived for too long but he didn't want to put on a show for anyone else in school - no thanks! - since he wouldn't be able to handle the thought of a crowd watching their every move. Maybe for the future but as of now, he just wanted to keep their sex life to a minimum, even though it had never really been on the down low since Finn had publicly shouted the revelation out. Ever since that had happened, he noticed that a lot of people looked at him differently. The majority of them looked lustful, with most of the boys even going as far as slapping his butt every time he walked past them. Those actions had never gone well with Blaine and they once had this crazy sex marathon where the bad boy had to remind him that he was his before proceeding to pound him mercilessly. Yeah, after that marathon, he was deemed to be incapable of walking for a few days but he didn't really care. He loved it when Blaine got all possessive and jealous - the sex was animalistic and rough, just the way Kurt liked it._

_He really needed to make Blaine jealous more often._

_And that was when Kurt's brain went on overdrive as he thought of an idea. A brilliant idea, may he modestly add. Pulling away abruptly from Blaine's embrace, Kurt looked around the hallway, his eyes lightening up excitedly as he saw a boy that had expressed his interest towards him in a rather suggestive way before - Connor Smith._

_Connor Smith was a very handsome boy, probably not as handsome as Blaine, but Kurt could definitely see why people were attracted towards the boy. His dirty blond hair was usually spiked up to give him the rocker look and his dark green eyes were also very expressive, often turning a shade lighter or darker in the most random times. Connor was quite built; he always wore tight t-shirts and shorts to show off the muscles he had worked hard to gain over the last few years. He was a... masculine and sturdy guy, which was very ironic since he was actually bisexual and had been known for taking a few guys home when he went out partying. Currently, he was wearing brown jeans, a very tight black graphic tee and his signature converse, making him look both tasty and hot, in Kurt's opinion. Oh, this was going to be fun._

_Giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, Kurt made his way towards the boy who had been one of the people responsible for Blaine's jealousy. After he had become more confident with his sexuality and own self, he managed to pick up the art of flirting somewhere along the way, using this to his advantage very often. He really had no idea what he was going to do but thankfully, he had also picked up lessons on how to react when put on the spot. The spontaneity of his and Blaine's relationship was definitely something to be thankful for as it had taught his so many things that he hadn't known before. While some could be used in everyday situations, most were actually linked to sex, which according to his infamous boyfriend, was, in fact, an 'everyday situation' in his book._

_"Connor!" Kurt shouted out, waving slightly at the boy and smirking when he saw how Connor's pupils had dilated in lust. Turning back to his boyfriend quickly, the porcelain diva gave him the signal to wait while he talked to the dirty blond. Blaine, being the possessive boyfriend he was, growled audibly at Connor and looked ready to jump the poor guy despite the lack of action between his boyfriend and the boy._

_"Kurt! Hey!" Connor replied enthusiastically as he ran over to where the fashionista was. He ran so quickly to where the couple was that Kurt was pretty sure he would have been able to beat Usain Bolt in a race. Instead of responding and voicing this thought though, Kurt just opened his arms and hugged Connor tightly, gasping when he felt a pair of arms slipping lower than necessary. He could literally feel Blaine's stare burning through the back of his head but he only cackled mentally at that, figuring that the outcome of it all would be something very pleasurable and fun. "How have you been, Kurt? I've not had the chance to talk to you in a while!"_

_"I've been good, how have you been?" Kurt answered, the tone of his voice drooping slightly to make his seductive intentions more noticeable. Blaine, who had walked towards Kurt when he saw his boyfriend and his rival hug (if it was even considered as that), slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards his side possessively. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth and when he looked down, he could literally make out the bulge in Connor's chinos, which looked to be quite big but not as large as Blaine's. Maybe they could have a threesome in the future if Blaine allowed to share him. Both boys could double penetrate him and he would just continue to beg them to go faster and harder._

_"Fuck, that moan was just all kinds of sexy." Connor hissed, the lust in his voice practically radiating off onto the couple in front of him. He had been after Kurt, even before Blaine had expressed his interest, which made it more frustrating on his behalf that the sexy countertenor would choose the cliched bad boy over him. To be fair, he had never liked Blaine but Kurt announcing their relationship publicly definitely hurt his ego and made him absolutely despise Blaine even more than before._

_"Alright, before this gets any further, I just remembered that we need to get to my house now so that I can fuck you raw and mark you as mine!" Blaine intervened, growling the last word with dramatic emphasis. He hated it when people flirted with his boyfriend when he was right there with them. Did people have no respect or something?_

_"Blaine, I was just talking to Connor though." Kurt innocently said, looking into Blaine's eyes with a naive expression. How ironic that was since his original intentions were far from innocent or naive._

_"No, you're done talking to him. We are going home now." Blaine bluntly announced, dragging Kurt away before he could even say goodbye to the dumbfounded boy left standing in the hallway with a raging hard-on. Connor infuriated Blaine. Ever since they were young, both boys had always had an ongoing rivalry between them, often ending in tears and sadness for one of them. Usually, it was Connor and Blaine smugly patted himself in the back as he thought about how it would feel like to punch his long-time rival. Once Kurt became concerned, Blaine was willing to do anything for his boyfriend. Call him possessive but he knew what was his and he hated it when people touched what was supposed to be his._

_"Blaine, what are you doing? I was only talking to Connor, I haven't had the chance to talk to him lately!" Kurt hissed out in feigned anger. Truth be told, he really wasn't angry. He was happy that his plan had worked. He was mentally cheering because he managed to get Blaine jealous to the point where his possessiveness showed. But most of all, he was fucking turned on because Blaine's possessiveness also happened to be one of his many turn ons. Whenever his boyfriend gave him a hickey, he was in heaven because he knew that it would leave a mark, ultimately letting everyone know that he was Blaine's and only Blaine's. Kurt moaned inwardly at the thought. Screw everyone else around them, it was all about them. "I can't believe you just did that. Why do you even hate Connor so much? What has he ever done to you anyway?"_

_"It's not about what he's done to me. It's what he would have done to you if I wasn't around. You're mine, Kurt. No one else, not Connor's, not anyone else's, but mine." Blaine growled out, shoving Kurt into the backseat of his car once they had reached his Mercedes. Shutting the door loudly behind him, he climbed on top of Kurt and slammed their mouths together, fiddling with the door lock so that no one interrupted them. They had many things left to do in their bucket list and car sex was one of those. "You really think that I liked watching you get all flirty with that asshole? You really think that I won't get mad when you're basically flaunting yourself in front of him like a fucking whore? Well, Kurt, you are my whore. I wanted to fuck you right there and then to give him the message that you. Are. Taken." Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass rhythmically as he said this, leaning forward to give Kurt a big hickey._

_"B-B-Blaine..." Kurt moaned out, his hands finding the bad boy's back as he began to attempt to undress his lover. He could already feel the other's bulge on his thigh and saying that he was horny and turned on were now both understatements. He was craving for Blaine's big dick; he needed it and he was aching for it. "Blaine, mmm. What if someone - oh! - sees us? I do not want anyone seeing me naked!"_

_"Baby, the glasses are tinted. You can barely see anything from outside. And besides, even if they did see us, I don't give a fuck. It will get the message across. You are mine!" Blaine hissed as he began to unbutton Kurt's shirt and then, afterwards, take off the latter's trousers and underwear. To his surprise, the diva had actually gone commando and this made Blaine very angry as he realised that if Kurt had just randomly stripped off in school, he would be naked and everyone would see his beautiful cock and pert ass. "Why have you gone commando?"_

_"It took too much effort to put underwear on and if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to wear these jeans at all." Kurt frowned confusedly before his eyes became clouded with lust when he saw that Blaine looked absolutely livid at the thought of him going commando. "You should punish me, baby. I've been very bad and I deserve to get punished like the naughty boy I am, don't you think so?"_

_Blaine growled once again, roughly shoving a finger into Kurt's tight channel without any warnings, eliciting a pained squeal from the fashionista, which soon turned into pleasures moans as Blaine pounded Kurt's tight hole with his middle finger. His mind was not even working properly anymore; it was literally on overdrive and all he could think of was ways to let everyone know that Kurt was his. The thought of another guy touching his angelic boyfriend was sickening and it made him want to punch someone in the face. There was no way in hell that he would ever let anyone touch his boyfriend. No fucking way. Blaine decided that maybe instead of dwelling on the foreplay, they should go straight to the main event. Kurt needed to be reminded who he belonged to. _

_Kurt felt Blaine suddenly add another finger as the latter began to scissor and fuck his ass at the speed of light. Grabbing Blaine's shoulder, Kurt wriggled around as he felt his climax approaching. Their sex marathon had lasted hours and after that, Kurt couldn't even walk as his ass felt as if it was being continuously slapped hard. The pain had actually lasted for a few days and his dad looked rather furious when he saw his son limp into the house once again, thinking that the bad boy had hurt his only son but once Kurt had vaguely explained the circumstance, the man became even more angry. Once was enough for him, he didn't need to be constantly reminded of the fact that his son was not a virgin anymore._

_"Blaaaaineeee..." Kurt moaned out, gasping loudly when he felt the fingers in his ass push against his prostate perfectly. "Stop, I'm going to cum soon." He knew that he probably sounded like a whore but at that moment, he only cared about the fingers in his ass and the frustration building up inside him because Blaine had yet to shove his hard dick up Kurt's tight ass. "Blaine, please. I need you in me now!"_

_"So now you want me? What about earlier when you were with Connor? You barely acknowledged me - turn around! - then, so why should I follow your commands?" Blaine stubbornly replied, withdrawing his fingers form Kurt's hole and taking his own pants and boxers off. He stepped out of them and lazily stroked himself to full hardness, leaning forward so that the head was pressed against the pert ass in front of him. "Give me one reason why."_

_"Well if you don't want to fuck me, I guess I'll just ask Connor instead then, huh?" Kurt responded nonchalantly in an attempt to get Blaine even more jealous so that the latter fucked him ruthlessly. The position they were in pretty much guaranteed just that; the porcelain-skinned boy was on his hands and knees on the backseat of his boyfriend's car with his ass in the air, while the bad boy was on his knees behind him, ready to pound the shit out of his lover. Kurt wanted it rough and he wanted it so hard that he would have to come into school limping the next day._

_Blaine growled._

_He growled furiously and roughly parted Kurt's cheeks to reveal his tiny pink hole that opened up willingly for his cock. "So you're going to ask Connor to fuck you instead? He's too late for that now." Before Kurt could even ask what he meant by that, Blaine had lunged forward and buried his dick inside Kurt's asshole, resulting in the latter screaming loudly in pained pleasure. He absolutely loved it when Blaine got all jealous and worked up because the sex was just fucking amazing. Kurt guessed that he also loved it when he was fucked so hard that he was unable to walk for the next couple of days. It made him feel slutty and the attention he got from various students was very much appreciated._

_"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted out in pure ecstasy as his prostate was constantly stabbed. He planted his face onto the pillow that Blaine kept in his car for some weird reason. He figured it was for when he accidentally fell asleep after driving for too long. He really needed to talk to Blaine about that. Trying to grab the boy from behind him, Kurt felt his arms being brought up onto his back in a submission-type position, disabling him from moving his hands any further. Blaine was just too strong for him and Kurt loved that; he loved being dominated, he loved feeling overpowered and he fucking adored it when he was being pounded so hard that it caused a pleasurable kind of pain. Maybe he had a minor pain kink after all!_

_"You're so fucking tight, Kurt. This hole is only mine, only I will ever enter this." Blaine panted out, not letting that action slow down his movements whatsoever. He needed to hear Kurt say that he was Blaine's. he needed to hear it now because otherwise, he would go crazy. "Say you're mine, Kurt. Tell me that only I will make you feel like this."_

_"You're mine, Kurt." Kurt cheekily replied, shrieking deafeningly when he felt Blaine slap his ass, which caused him to inch closer and closer to the edge. And there was the pain kink again; his body welcomed each slap that Blaine gave Kurt's ass, which felt like heaven, and the latter craved for more. "Blaine, I'm so close." The fashionista moaned out shakily, which seemed to go straight to Blaine's dick as he felt him harden inside him even more, if that was even possible._

_"Say that you are mine."_

_"I'm yours, Blaine. Only yours!" Kurt shouted out as Blaine snaked his hands around Kurt's leaking cock, furiously pulling and tugging so that it matched his own rhythm. Both boys were so close to their climax and neither wanted to stop until they were too tired to continue. They were just glad that Blaine's backseats were made of leather and not a type of fabric; otherwise, it would be hell trying to get the cum stains out of the seats._

_"Blaine, I'm so close. I- B- OH!" And with that, Kurt slumped forward as he felt himself release onto Blaine's hand and the seats underneath him._

_Moaning inwardly when he felt Kurt's walls clench around his dick tightly, Blaine quickly changed the angle of his hips so that he drove inside Kurt's ass deeper that he had ever gone before. "Fuck!" The curly-haired boy yelled out as he felt himself spurt out his fluids inside his boyfriend's hole, not stopping until he had no more left to release. They stayed in the same position for a few more minutes, both too tired and dazed to make a move. They always cherished the silence after sex. It was calming._

_"Blaine," Kurt moaned as he felt the other pull out of his hole and the precious fluids drip down his thighs. He knew that his hole was probably gaping but he could care less, he actually liked the feeling of it. Now, only one thing was left to be said. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, beautiful." Blaine lovingly replied, reaching for a clean cloth from the compartment by the passenger seat and cleaning themselves up so that they were deemed to be appropriate. They were still going to his house to chill out and hopefully, go for another couple of rounds. "Remember that you're mine, Kurt. No one else's, only mine."_

_"Only yours, Blaine."_

_End of Flashback._

Kurt was now laying on his bed, staring at the blank white ceiling above him as he felt another rush of emotions wash through him. Maybe he should've completely forgotten about the last few words exchanged because right now, he felt like an absolute mess. He had told Blaine that he was his and Kurt grudgingly admitted to himself that there was a small part of him, which still hoped to exchange those words again with the bad boy at some point in the future.

That had been the key point in his life when he fully realised that there was nothing wrong being gay or different, it was perfectly common. It made him who he was and he welcomed it with open arms, even if other people didn't feel the same. He had the urge to smile to himself because Brittany was right. There had been times when he felt like he was on top of the world and that had been one of those moments. He also came to a conclusion that there are plenty more fishes in the sea, like Connor, who would love to be with Kurt. Fuck Blaine. It was time he moved on.

Back then, he had been incredibly happy. Now, Kurt promised to himself that soon, he would be back to being his usual happy, free self. If anyone dared to disturb that, then they are free to welcome his fist and cruel, harsh words because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was done feeling disappointed and lonely. He was finally going to move on.

* * *

**A/N: Be nice please. I'm still trying to get used to writing smut haha. Sorry for any mistakes and errors!**

**Sorry if the beginning or end didn't make that much sense. Like I've said before, the flashback was actually going to be published by itself. I mean, I had linked it with this story as a whole but I didn't actually link it specifically with this chapter. I just thought that it would be a good idea to use it as flashback for this chapter since I haven't updated this in so long. So yeah, don't pay too much attention on the beginning or the end since it was literally added last minute. It's the flashback that is the main focus of this chapter haha. Sorry though if you don't like this chapter :\**

**Review and it will, again, make my day. I always say that but it's true ;) no flames please?**


End file.
